A Replacement
by Dancing Peach
Summary: Kiki the surfer wants a different life than the one she's living. One day after a surfing accident she finds herself in a strange world filled with strange people. While she's there, she'll discover things, make a new friend and find her destiny, but after finding out that she needs to get back home, will she want to leave? Or will she stay and have someone else take her place?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my second attempt at a story and I hope you all like it. I noticed the character Kiki that was in the first movie wasn't in the second, so I decided to make a story as to why she wasn't in there, sooo here it is. BTW I don't own anything**

* * *

It was another great day at the beach, everybody was singing and dancing and having a good time...well almost everybody.

Kiki was sitting on her bed at her house staring at the ceiling. Lately she hadn't been feeling...like herself. Life had been feeling so boring and dull, and she's tried to talk to her friend's about it, but they weren't much help, all they did was suggest she go surfing, but she didn't even feel good enough to do that, and she was beginning to worry that she was becoming depressed, and so were her friend's. Well, friend. Kiki didn't have many friends, all she really had was SeaCat and though he's great, even their friendship seems kinda strained.

Kiki sighed and got up from her bed. Maybe SeaCat was right, maybe she just needs to go surfing and clear her head.

Kiki grabbed a surfboard and was about to head out when something caught her eye. It was a bracelet she found on the beach last night, It had pearls all around it with a flower in the middle, until now she hadn't paid much attention to it, but for some reason the nagging feeling in her stomach made Kiki walk over to her nightstand and slip it on.

Running out the door Kiki went and did what she did best:Surf! Surfing had always made Kiki feel free and happy and after surfing for an hour, she was starting to feel like her old self again.

But after a while the waves showed to be to tough to ride, Kiki turned to paddle back but as soon as she turned around, a huge wave crashed down right on top of her and knocked her off her board. Kiki tried to fight the waves but they were to strong, she needed to get to surface, and fast, she was being tossed around and almost hit her head on a rock, and finally she was able to swim up. Kikis head burst through the water, gasping for air. After she was done panting she started looking for her board, though it was most likely destroyed. As she looked around Kiki noticed a few odd things. One was that after that huge struggle, the water was perfectly calm and when she turned around, her house wasn't there anymore, but replaced by other odd looking buildings, and odd looking people.

This didn't even look like her world anymore.

* * *

 **Soooo that was the first chapter, sorry if it seems to rushed, I promise the second chapters WAY better. Until next time!**


	2. When will my life begin?

**Hey! Hope you like my story so far, and thanks to those who reviewed. This chapter will introduce my OC.** **I hope you all like her!**

* * *

Hi, my name's Nikki, cute name huh? Well, thats actually not my name, its my nickname, but I won't tell you my real name, its _super_ lame, hey that rhymed! Anyway I'm fifteen, going to be sixteen tomorrow, yay! I live in a small orphanage by the beach, my favourite place in the world, where I love to go surf and collect seashells. Sadly I haven't been allowed to go there very much lately because the head of the orphanage, Ms Hilga thinks its a waste of time and has been making me stay inside to try and find something more useful to do. The only time I get to go to the beach is at 5:00, and thats only for an hour!

Which is where I am right now, doing chores, bored out of my mind wishing time would go by faster. At the moment I'm cleaning the incredibly gross bathroom, I live with like fifteen other girls and we all have one stinking bathroom! And their not exactly clean girls, I'm the the oldest so I'm the one that has to clean up the messes!

When I'm done cleaning...whatever it is thats on the mirror, I take a minute to look at myself. I'm not what you would call beautiful, and not what you would call ugly, just...pretty... I guess. I have olive toned skin, hazel almond shaped eyes, light straight brown hair that goes past my shoulders, with bangs that brush my eyebrows, an oval shaped face, small but shapely figure, small lips and small nose. As for fashion, you can usually find me wearing a cute one piece swimsuit, and my signature trademark, a long necklace made entirely of seashells that I made myself. I _had_ a bracelet as well but I stupidly decided to surf with it on yesterday and lost it, oh well.

I suddenly get an idea, how about I _make_ time go faster by doing what the characters in my favourite movie _Wet Side Story_ would do: Sing!

 _7:00 a.m the usual morning lineup_

 _Start on the chores and sweep til the floors all clean_

 _Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_

 _Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15!_

 _And so I'll read a book_

 _Or maybe two or three_

 _I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_

 _I'll play guitar and knit_

 _And cook and basic'ly_

 _Just wonder when will my life begin_

 _Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking_

 _Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess_

 _Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making,_

 _Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress_

 _And I'll reread the books_

 _If I have time to spare_

 _I'll paint the walls some more_

 _I'm sure there's room somewhere_

 _And I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair_

 _Stuck in the same place I've always been_

 _And I'll keep wonder'in and wonder'in and wonder'in and wonder'in_

 _When will my life begin_

So thats basically my day. I will admit it is kinda boring, but I'm not complaining, I just wish Ms Hilga would let me stay out a little longer to surf, but, she worries...in her own little way, she just wants me to become something...something thats not a surfer, which is something I love.

I don't dwell on these thoughts for long because when I look at the clock, I find that it's almost 5:00. Yes! I can go surfing!

I quickly grab my board and run out the door to the beautiful big blue ocean. Giving a shout of joy I paddle out into the water, but sadly there aren't many waves, or any waves worth riding at least. Finally I decide to just leave, maybe tomorrow will be better, besides, tomorrow I'm planning on asking Ms Hilga if I can stay out longer on my birthday. Hopefully she'll let me, I hardly ever get to leave the house.

Just as I'm about to leave I hear someone call out to me. When I look to see where the voice is coming from, I see a girl floating in the water, and she looks really familiar, and...her hair isn't wet.

* * *

 **Weeell thats it for now, hope you like it and I hope you like Nikki, she plays a big role in this story.**

 **By the way, the song Nikki sings is When will my life begin from Tangled.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. A familiar face

**Hey guys, whats up? I wanna say thank you to those who reviewed. Cherrygorilla, Teenbeachgirl101, thank you for your kind words. You guys are awesome!**

 **So without further ado, chapter three!**

* * *

I quickly paddled over to the girl while still trying to figure out where I've seen her, she looks _so_ familiar. She has tanned skin, brown hair thats kind of like mine except hers is in half a ponytail...and it's still dry. I know I've seen her somewhere but I just can't place it. I decided to put the thought aside and focus on helping her. When I get to her I help her on my board and paddle out to shore, neither of us saying a word. I look back at her to make sure she's ok, to see a worried look in her eyes.

When we get to shore the worried look vanishes and is replaced by fascination.

"Whoa," she said sounding out of breath, "I have no idea where I am, but I gotta say, this place is far out, the things here are so neat!"

Far out? Who even says that anymore? The girl looks at me and smiles wider, if thats even possible. She steps closer to me and waves.

"Hi, thank you for rescuing me, my name's Kiki, whats yours," she asked.

Kiki, Kiki, where have I heard that name before? Now I know I've seen her before, but where? It's driving me nuts - wait, why don't I just ask her? Ugh! Sometimes I can be a real ditz.

"I'm Nikki. Um, have we met before?" I ask after telling her my name. She looks at me confused.

"I don't think so, I've never been here before, I was just surfing, and a huge wave hit me, and I washed up here."

Well we haven't met before, but she still looks familiar. I'll figure it out later, right now we have other things to deal with.

"Just washed up? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, but, I'm not sure how I'm going to get back home." Her smile faltered, and I started to feel bad, maybe I should help. Wait, Ms Hilga won't allow some stranger in the house, she barely wants the kids she has, but I can't just let her go out on the streets. As I argued with myself, I noticed that Kiki wasn't by my side anymore. I looked around for her and saw that she was talking to a couple that was walking on the beach. Oh no, she can't just go around talking to random people. I run over to Kiki and the couple. When I get there I see her messing with their phone. Kiki sees me and runs over to me, with the phone still in her hand.

"Nikki look"! She says happily, showing me the couples phone. "This little box is so neat, when you talk to it, it talks _back_ "!

I force out a chuckle and take the phone out of her hand. "Yeah, thats really cool Kiki, but maybe we should give it back to that nice couple." I go over to the couple who are starting to look a little mad that she took their phone, I quickly give it back to them and apologize.

"I'm sorry about that, my cousin's just really excited to be here visiting me since she came back from...Iceland," I say trying to think of a lie fast so they won't get suspicious that she's so fascinated by modern technology. Apparently it worked because they don't seem mad anymore, they just smile kindly at me and laugh.

"Thats alright kid, my brother was the exact same way when he came back from Cuba," said the woman.

"Just make sure you watch her, you don't want her getting into things she shouldn't," said her boyfriend.

"I'll watch her sir, and thank you for being so understanding".

The couple smile at us again and walk away.

"Wow, they were nice"! Kiki said as she popped up from behind me, making me jump a little. Talking to that couple actually helped me make up my mind about what I'm going to do with Kiki, I did rescue her so I guess she is my responsibility now, so I'll let her stay with me until we can get her home, I'll just have to make sure Ms Hilga doesn't find out.

I turn to Kiki and put my hands on her shoulders to try and make her stop bouncing.

"Okay, I've decided that you can stay at my place until we can get you home ok?" I ask. Kiki puts a her hands on her chest, looking like she's about to cry. Oh no, what did I say that would make her cry? Suddenly she jumps up and wraps her arms around me in a hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much, I have no idea what I would've done without you!" She shouted in my ear still hugging me. I shrug and wrap my arms around her and hug her back. Hey I don't get hugged very often, and when I do there usually very brief, so I'm not about to pass up one, even if it's from a person I just met. But after a few minutes I gently push her away.

"Ok so if you're going to live with me you're going to have to listen to what I say alright," I say.

Kiki smiles and nods her head vigorously. I take a deep breathe.

"Ok, Ms Hilga, the woman that takes care of me won't be to happy that I brought a complete stranger into the house, so you're gonna have to hide, ok?" Kiki nods her head again.

"I also live with a bunch of other girls so you're gonna have to stay in my room until I say so."

Kiki nods her head. "Alright, I'll do whatever you say, you did save me after all." She grabs my hand and drags me along the beach. "So where's your place," she asks not slowing down, I release my hand from hers and point the other direction.

"That way."

"Great,". She giggles and runs in the direction I pointed at. I really hope she listens to what I told her, otherwise things are gonna get really bad. Wish me luck.

* * *

 **Thats it! How do you guys like the interaction between Kiki and Nikki?**

 **Read and review. Ugh. I have to go to the doctor. Wish me luck to.**


	4. Finding out

**Hey guys! How are ya! I'm doing good, my trip to the doctor's went great, (other than the fact that I got two shots). :( I wanna say thanks again cherrygorrila for being so supportive, and I hope you're enjoying my story!**

* * *

I managed to stop Kiki from entering the building before I check to see if anyone's home. Ms Hilgas out a lot so most of the girls (except me) are at school, with friend's, or out doing who knows what., but I still wanted to check. Thankfully no ones home so I grab Kikis arm and gently pull her inside.

"Wow Nikki, this place is nice, and you live here with how many girls? "

"Uh, fifteen," I say.

"Wow, thats a lot of girls, and you're all sisters?" She stares at me wide eyed.

"Um...not exactly. This is a place where girls go if they don't have family's." I tried to explain as gently as I could, I'm not quite sure how she would take it, she seems kinda childish and naive about life from what I can tell. She looks at me with sympathy in her eyes and touches my arm.

"You don't have a family?"

I smile sadly at her. "No, they died when I was little."

Kiki rubs my arm and pulls me into a hug. "I'm so sorry," she said quietly in my ear. I suddenly feel tears in my eyes, I haven't talked about my family to anyone in years, let alone some person I just met, and nobody's ever hugged me or said they were sorry. I let a few stray tears fall and quickly wipe my eyes. I pull away from the hug and pat Kiki on the arm. I smile to let her know I'm feeling better, and lead her into my room.

"Well this is my room, it's not much but what I have is yours," I say as I quickly close the door. Kiki looks around my room happily and does a little twirl. My room isn't very big, it just has a bed in the middle, a small dresser next to it with a few movies on it, a small closet on the other side, a small TV, and of course, my _Wet Side Story_ poster on the wall.

Simple but its ok with me.

"Are you kidding? Its nice." I smile at her niceness.

"Thanks, you know,while you're here, you can borrow my clothes." I don't have many clothes, and most of them are kinda old and worn out, and I own more swimsuits then actual clothes, but since I'm not allowed to go out there's not anyone I can really show them off to. Though it would be nice to show off my clothes to someone, especially...uh, nevermind.

Kiki gasps and put her hands to her mouth happily. "I get to wear your clothes?"

"Yeah go ahead, and while you're changing I'll put in a movie," I told her. Kiki smiles and skips over to my closet.

I quietly laugh at her bubbly attitude, thinking about how alike we are and go over to get my _Wet Side Story_ movie off the dresser. I put it in the VHS and wait for it to start, as I do I hear Kiki humming a very familiar tune.

" _Surf surf, surf surf crazy,"_ I hear her sing quietly. Cool! I guess she's seen the movie too.

Kiki finds something she wants and goes out of the room and into the bathroom, still singing. The movie finally starts and the surfers begin singing. After they sing the first verse and the chorus, I bob my head to the beat.

 _The radio blasts_

 _And here's the plan._

 _We'll soak up the sun and get the ultimate tan._

 _We can hardly wait to show our devotion._

 _Here we go again_

 _Jump into the ocean-_

I pause the movie quickly. That girl looks exactly like Kiki, her voice, her looks, her hair, her swimsuit...it couldn't be...could it? How, wouldn't she be like a hundred years old by now? No, thats probably not her, it's probably just some coincidence right? Ugh! All these thoughts in my head are killing me! I've never had to think so much in one day!

Just then Kiki walked in wearing one of my outfits, my super cute white dress with cherries on it, but it had more of a 60s look to it. Huh, weird, I could've sworn it had a more modern look when I bought it. I decided to just shrug it off, all this thinking is making my head hurt.

"Nikki, I love this dress, its so cute," Kiki said as she spun around, making the dress fan out a little.

"You know, if you like it that much you can have it," I say.

"Really thank you so much," she squealed. "So, what are we watching," she asked as she plopped down beside me on the bed.

" _Wet Side Story_ , it's about a biker and a surfer who fall in love, but are pulled apart by their rivaling gangs, so they have to find a way to reunite them, while an evil real estate agent builds a weather machine that will destroy the entire beach!" I explain dramatically making weird hand gestures.

Instead of looking happy or excited, Kiki frowns.

"That sounds...really familiar," she says quietly. Thats what I've been saying all day.

I restart the movie and notice a troubled look in Kikis eyes, and as _Surf Crazy_ plays her frown deepens.

 _Blue sky,_

 _Gentle breeze,_

 _What a day._

 _Sunshine and sweet harmonies_

 _Time to play._

 _No more complications._

 _From now on just good vibrations..._

As the song plays the surfers begin partying around and having the time of their lives, I wish my life was like that, no worries, no responsibilities, you just hang out and surf.

"Thats what we do. Every day." Kiki startled me out of my thoughts. Her voice sounded so sad, so...not like herself.

The song continues and a car pulls up. A bunch of people jump out of the car and run towards the beach. After everyone gets out, a handsome surfer boy gets out slowly and dramatically puts his hands on his hips. Thats-

"Tanner."

I whip my around to look at Kiki.

"Thats Tanner, whats he doing in there?" It didn't really sound like she was asking anyone in particular, she just stared at the screen, shaking her head a little as the song continued.

 _On my way, feelin' fine._

 _I can see my reflection in my surfboard's shine._

 _I can hardly wait to cause a commotion._

 _Come on everyone, jump into the ocean._

 _Flyin high, just outta reach._

 _No ands, ifs, buts we're nuts for the beach!_

 _Surf, surf (woooooo)_

 _Surf, surf crazy!_

 _Ride the perfect wave say hi to the sky!_

 _Surf, sun, sand!_

 _It's a bikini wonderland!_

 _Summer's on and we've gone_

 _Surf, surf crazy!_

 _The radio blasts_

 _And here's the plan,_

 _We'll soak up the sun and get the ultimate tan._

 _We can hardly wait to show our devotion._

 _Here we go again_

 _Into the ocean-_

Once again the movie was paused, okay thats gonna get old. I turned to Kiki to see why she did that, only to see her mouth hanging wide open. I looked around awkwardly and lifted my hand to try and close it for her. Before I could close her mouth she spoke.

"Thats me." She said. I lowered my hand, and gave her a confused look.

"Huh?"

"Thats me," she repeated. "And thats SeaCat." She pointed at the boy next to her on the screen.

"Thats us, but how," she turned to me, probably hoping that I could give her a good answer.

"So it is her,I thought to myself. It's really Kiki from the movie. Oh. My. GOD! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! I can't believe it's actually her, my favourite movie character is _right_ here in my room, wearing my clothes, sitting _right_ beside me! Oh my god! Okay calm down, calm down.

And the whole time I'm freaking out in my mind, my face has a blank look to it. Kiki shakes her head in frustration and jumps off the bed. She runs over to my poster and looks at the characters on it.

After I do calm down, I start thinking about how I'm going to tell Kiki. How _do_ you tell someone that they're not real and just a character in a movie? Anyone? Ok.

Kiki turns back to me.

"Nikki, whats going on?"

I fiddle nervously with my necklace. I grab the remote and un pause the movie.

"Kiki, I think I should just show you."

Kiki hesitates for a second, then sits down next to me and watches silently.

* * *

 **So how do you think Kiki will react? Read and review! See ya!**


	5. Strangers Like Me

**This chapters kinda short, sorry.**

 **Just so you guys know, the next few chapters might take a little longer, but I promise I'll try to write fast. They also might take longer because I started my dance classes, yay! But enough about my boring life, on with the story!**

* * *

Kiki watched the movie, dreading what she might find out. This world was so cool at first, weird little boxes that talk back to you, super cute clothes and a really cool new friend. But after watching the beginning of the movie and finding that poster with _her_ on it, she's kind of wishing she never left.

So she watched, not taking her eyes off the screen. If she did, she might've seen Nikki gaze dreamily at the TV, at one character in particular, but we'll get to that later. She watched as Lela fell into Tanners arms and then get pulled away from him by her brother as the bikers and surfers have a dance war. If she wasn't so focused on the movie, she might've just heard Nikki sigh dreamily as they did so.

During the whole movie, there were scenes where she could get a glimpse of herself, but they were so brief that if she blinked she would miss them. At the end of the movie, when the bikers and surfers sing _Best Summer Ever,_ Kiki noticed that she could barely see herself. It's like she wasn't even in there.

When the movie ended Nikki turned nervously to Kiki, since she was to scared to look at her when the movie was playing, well that and she was to busy looking at _him_ to notice anything else around her.

Kiki had a far off look, like she was looking at something that wasn't there.

"Wow," she said slowly. "So...I'm basically just a character in a movie, and a background character at that. No hopes, no dreams, nothing. I just do the same thing over and over again." She turned to Nikki. "Isn't that right? "

Nikki looked around and then back at her.

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds kinda...depressing."

She meant for that to sound like a joke, but instead she saw Kiki get tears in her eyes. Nikki waved her hands around. "Nonononono, what I meant to say was, that, to you it may seem kinda boring, b-but to me it seems like the best life ever, I-I mean like, no stress, no unhappiness, you just get to sing and dance and surf." Nikki started panting because of how quickly she said all of that.

Kiki patted the poor girls arm to reassure her that she was fine.

"I know Nikki. But this life seems so much better, you get to be whatever you want here. I can't be what I want in a movie." Kiki looked down sadly and let out a small sigh.

* * *

 **Nikkis POV**

Oh, poor Kiki. I can't send her back to her world if she's going to be unhappy. I suddenly found myself speaking before I even knew what I was saying.

"Why don't you just stay here with me...forever?" Wait. Did I really just say that? Ugh! I really need to think before I talk. I begin to tell her that what I said was a mistake, but after seeing her face immediately brighten, I knew I couldn't possibly say no to her.

"Really," she says.

"Really," this time I know exactly what I'm saying. I can't just force Kiki go back to her world, not if she'll be so sad about it. I'll find a way to make it work, I'll just hide her whenever people are around.

Kiki jumps into my arms happily.

"Thank you Nikki, thank you so much...for everything."

I smile at her. "You're welcome Kiki, but, if you're going to live in this world, you're going to have to act like people from this time."

"I will, I promise. I want to be just like you." Kiki lets out a small sigh."Teach me Nikki."

Suddenly music comes out of nowhere. As I look around, Kiki starts singing. Okay, I'm probably going to have to tell her about that...later, right now I wanna hear the song.

 _Whatever you do, I'll do it too_

 _Show me everything and tell me how_

 _It all means something_

 _And yet nothing to me_

 _I can see there's so much to learn_

 _Its all so close and yet so far_

 _I see myself as people see me_

 _Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there_

 _I wanna know, can you show me_

 _I wanna know about these strangers like me_

 _Tell me more, please show me_

 _Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

 _Every gesture, every move that she makes_

 _Makes me feel like never before_

 _Why do I have_

 _This growing need to be just like her_

 _Ooh, these emotions I never knew_

 _Of some other world far beyond this place_

 _Beyond the trees, above the clouds_

 _I see before me a new horizon_

 _I wanna know, can you show me_

 _I wanna know about these strangers like me_

 _Tell me more, please show me_

 _Something's familiar about these strangers like me._

 _I wanna know, can you show me_

 _I wanna know about these strangers like me_

 _Tell me more, please show me_

 _Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

 _...I wanna know_

Wow, Kikis got an awesome voice. She turns to me and smiles expectantly. I just nod my head.

"Okay."

* * *

 **So, which character do you do you guys think Nikki was gazing dreamily at, hmm?**

 **Was it Tanner, SeaCat, Rascal, Butchy, Lugnut or just a random background character?**

 **BTW The song Kiki sings is Strangers Like Me by Phil Collins from the movie Tarzan.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys next time!**


	6. Ms Hilga knows best

**Hey guys. I've had a bad day, lots of drama with my parent's, so I decided to cheer myself up by posting chapter 6 a day early. I'm very proud of this one, it's probably my best and longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Me and Kiki are sitting on my bed as I teach her about the modern world.I just finished teaching her modern slang, like awesome, insane, etc. I was just about to start teaching her about modern technology when I hear the front door open. Uh oh. Ms Hilgas here! Help! My eyes widen as I grab Kiki and shove her in the closet.

"Stay in there and don't come out until I tell you." I close it quickly before she has a chance to respond.

"Okay Nikki, just be cool, just act like this was a normal day and nothing happened, ok, good," I say as I talk to myself like a loon. It's a really bad habit I've had, because, up until now I've had no friends. I open the door to leave when I hear a shrill voice call me.

"Quanika, come help your mother with the groceries."

I inwardly cringe, I told you guys my real name was lame. Ugh, I hope Kiki didn't hear that. I run to the front door and grab Ms Hilgas bags.

Ms Hilga is a tall thin woman in her 40s with red hair that she keeps in a bun, dark blue eyes that always seem to have a bit of a coldness in them, a thin face and a pointy nose.

After I put the groceries away I go back to Ms Hilga. I take off her sweater for her and hang it up, and then run back into the kitchen to make her tea, then I go into the living room and set her tea down, then after she sits down I take off her shoes and put them away.

After doing all of that I sit down by Ms Hilga. She takes a small sip of her tea, then turns to me and pats my cheek.

"Hi, welcome home mother." Ever since Ms Hilga took me in, she has insisted that I call her mother. I guess I do kind of owe her for taking me in, even if after all these years it still feels unnatural.

"Oh, Quanika, you clean the entire house and still are able to do all of that. It looks absolutely exhausting darling."

I smile at that. Ms Hilga hardly ever complements me. Maybe she's being nice to me because she knows tomorrow's my birthday. Nows my chance to ask her. After all that happened today I almost forgot.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Then I don't know why it takes so long. Hahaha, oh darling I'm just teasing," she says in a friendly tone while pinching my cheek.

I should of known, after every complement she gives me, she always says something hurtful. I guess I just forgot. But thats still not going to stop me from asking her.

Ms Hilga gets up from her chair and walks to the mirror on the wall. I go over to stand beside her.

"Uh, mother, tomorrow is a pretty big day, so I wanted to ask you-"

"Quanika look at this," she said cutting me off. She wraps her arm around me and pulls me closer.

"Do you know what I see? I see a confident, beautiful young lady." I smile and stand up straighter. She looks at me and points.

"Oh look you're here too! Oh I'm just kidding, stop taking everything so seriously." She gives me a small shove and walks away laughing. See what I mean? I force out a laugh and clear my throat.

"Okay. So, mother, earlier I was saying tomorrow is a pretty big day, and you didn't really say anything, so I'm just going to tell you, it's my birthday! Tada!" I hug her arm and look up to face. She looks interested for a second, then just waves it off.

"No, no, no," she says. "I distinctly remembered, your birthday was last year."

"Heh, yeah thats the funny thing about birthdays, they're the kind of things that happen every year," I say.I take a deep breathe.

"Mother, I've been thinking, and, what I really want for this birthday is...togooutsurfingallday." I mumbled the last part really fast. Ms Hilga looks at me with annoyance.

"Ugh, Quanika speak up, you _know_ how I hate the mumbling." It's true, she really hates it when I mumble.

I fiddle nervously with my necklace. _Do it! Do it you coward._ Finally I just blurt it out.

"Ugh! I want to go out surfing all day tomorrow!" She looks at me. I search her face for any kind of emotion. But I can't see anything that would give away what she was thinking.

"Oh, you want to go out riding on a piece of wood, while getting soaking wet, and wearing an incredibly skimpy suit, when you could be in here, cooking and cleaning, and doing things that are actually useful?"

Skimpy? My swimsuits cover up so much, they look like they could be from the 60s. I sigh. We have this conversation every time I mention surfing.

"Well, I hardly ever get to go out, and the waves are usually very big this time of year, and besides, it's just one day, what harm could it do?" I think I put up a pretty good argument. How could she say no after that?

She walks over to the mirror again and takes her hair out of it's bun, then turns back to me.

"Quanika, you love to sing don't you? I hear you singing all the time."

"Um, yes." I wasn't quite sure where this was going, I mean, what does singing have to do with what we were talking about? Suddenly she smiles.

"Good because I have a song for you."

Thats weird, Ms Hilga hates music, but I listen to her anyway.

 _You want to go outside? Why Quanika._

 _Look at you, as fragile as a flower_

 _Still a little sapling, just a sprout_

Ms Hilga pats me on the head.

 _You know why you stay here in this house_

"Yeah, I know but-"

 _Thats right! To keep you safe and sound, dear._

 _Guess I always knew this day was coming._

She goes behind the curtains and closes them.

 _Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest._

She comes out from behind the curtains and flaps her hands a little like a bird. She then walks up a few steps of the stairs as she continues.

 _Soon but not yet_

"But-"

 _Shh! Trust me pet_

She puts her finger to my lips.

 _Mother knows best._

She turns off all the lights in the house, and keeps singing as I search for her in the dark.

 _Mother knows best,_

 _Listen to your mother, it's a scary world out there_

While I'm looking around, Ms Hilga suddenly appears with a flashlight pointed at her face. I shriek a little.

 _Mother knows best,_

 _One way or a another,_

 _Something will go wrong, I swear,_

I suddenly feel somebody pulling on my seashell necklace, making me gag. I pull back with a lot of force, but they let go and I fall to the floor.

 _Ruffians, thugs,_

 _poison ivy, quicksand,_

 _Cannibals and snakes,_

Ms Hilga makes a bunch of shadow puppets of what she was singing about. She's really creeping me out.

She appears again holding a creepy looking lamp, where the heck is she getting this stuff?!

 _The plague._

"No!"

 _Yes!_

 _"_ But-"

 _Also large bugs,_

She throws a rubber spider at me in the darkness. I fall back on the floor with a scream.

 _Men with pointy teeth and,_

 _Stop, no more, you'll just upset me!_

She puts the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically. I'm starting to feel really bad right now...and scared.

I curl up in a ball somewhere on the floor.

 _Mother's right here,_

 _Mother will protect you,_

Ms Hilga grabs my hand a lifts me up. I wrap my arms around her and close my eyes. When I open them, I see that I'm just hugging a creepy mannequin that she put in her place.

 _Darling, here's what I suggest,_

I turn around to see where her voice is coming from, and I see her walking down the stairs. How did she get up there so fast?!

 _Skip the drama, stay with mama,_

 _Mother knows best._

 _Mother knows best,_

I've had enough of this! I find a few candles and light them, but as soon as I do, Ms Hilga puts them out.

 _Take it from your mumsy,_

 _On your own you won't survive..._

She takes the mirror off the wall points it at me, making me see my reflection, and slightly torn swimsuit.

 _Sloppy, underdressed,_

 _Immature, clumsy,_

I try to cover myself, but the rug I'm standing on gets pulled out from under me, and Ms Hilga wraps me up in it.

 _Please, they'll eat you up alive!_

 _Gullible, naive,_

 _Positively grubby,_

 _Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague-_

She quickly unwraps it from my body, making me spin out of control.

 _Plus I believe,_

 _Gettin kinda chubby,_

She pats me under the chin. I'm I really getting chubby?

 _I'm just saying cause I love you!_

She pinches my cheeks hard.

 _Mother understands,_

 _Mother's here help you,_

As I rub my cheeks I once again find myself in darkness.

 _All I have is one request._

I turn around and see her standing a few feet away with the light on her. I sigh in relief and run into her arms. I think the songs finally over.

"Quanika?" She says.

I look up at her and see a gentleness in her eyes. "Yes mother?"

The gentle look vanishes and a cold look replaces it.

"Don't. Ever. Ask. To leave this orphanage. Again," she says through clenched teeth.

I look down, feeling disappointed and guilty. Disappointed because I couldn't go out, and guilty because of what Ms Hilga said.

"Yes mother."

She gets a pleased look and pats me on the head.

"Good Quanika. Now, me and the girls are going to be out of town for a few days, and while we're gone, I don't want to hear that you have gone out and surfed. Ok sweety?"

I try to smile, but I can't, so I just nod my head.

Ms Hilga pats me on the head again.

"Good girl." She gets her stuff and heads out the door.

I sniffle a little. I'm not upset because won't let me go surfing- well, I mean, I am a little, but also because of all those hurtful things she said about me. I also hate the way she talks to me, like I'm a baby. I mean, I know there's a lot of bad stuff out there, all I asked was to go surfing, it's not like I was going to leave forever.

I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turn and see Kiki. The look on her face says it: she heard _all_ of it.

"So...that happens a lot?"

I nod my head. "Yeah." I feel like such an idiot.

Kiki puts her arm around my shoulders. We just stood there in silence.

"You know, I never did learn how to work a cell phone."

I give a small chuckle and wrap my arm around her shoulders, and we walk back to my room.

* * *

"So, what do you do if someone texts you something funny?" I ask Kiki.

"Umm...oh! LOL."

"Correct!"

There's really no point to why we're doing this, it's just for fun. I've already taught her the basic stuff, so we're just having fun.

We've also got the chance to know each other better, and we both have a lot in common.

It's really cool too. I mean, when I see Kiki in the movie, she seems so cheerful and happy all the time, all of them do, but now that she's right here in my room, she seems like an actual, real person, and not just a character in a movie.

"So Nikki, why doesn't Ms Hilga want you to leave?"

"Well, my parent's used to be good friends with her, and they were really rich, so they promised her that if something were to happen to them, she could take care of me, and they left me with all of their inheritance, which is why she took me in. Ms Hilga has been spending my parent's money since she took me in, and the only reason she wants me to stay with her is so I won't tell anyone, or go off to live with another relative. Well that, and she wants me to be her little slave all my life," I explained.

"Wow. Why do you stay with her," she asked. I shake my head.

"Because all my other relatives don't live on the beach, and I don't think I could handle being away from it."

Kiki nods her head in understanding.

"I know how you feel. My parents and I went away for a week, and I was so homesick, I couldn't bear it."

"Wait, you have parents?" Okay, I know thats a weird thing to ask but really, did any of you guys know?

"Yeah, believe it or not, we actually do have lives outside of the movie, it just never shows. But we hardly get to live them, we just do the same thing over and over."

"Wow. I did not expect that," I say. Kiki laughs and looks at me shyly.

"Nikki, I've been wanting to ask you... are the boys in this century cute?"

I give sly smile.

"Oh, the boys in this century are pretty cute, but in my opinion, I think the boys in the 60s were way cuter." I did not mean for that last part to come out, because as soon as I said it, Kiki gave an excited squeal.

"Oh my gosh, you have a crush on someone in the movie, don't you?"

Uh oh, uhhh, it's ok, I just gotta play it cool.

"Pfft, whaaat? Thats crazy, I don't like anyone." Real smooth Nikki. I mentally slap myself for being so obvious.

Kiki squeals again and bounces on the bed.

"You _do_ like someone, who is it, who is it, who is it?!"

I feel my cheeks heat up.

"I-it's really not important." I'm pretty sure my whole face is red by now. Darn emotions!

"Come on, who is it," she whined. "Is it SeaCat, Butchy, Tanner?"

I have a feeling she's not going to let this go. I slowly look around the room, then I lean over and whisper in her ear. Kiki squeals as soon as I say his name.

"Really? Well he is cute."

I'm really desperate to change the subject, so I look around for anything else to talk about. I glance down and see something on Kikis wrist.

"Hey, nice bracelet, I used to have one just like it."

Kiki lifts up her arm so I could see it better.

"Thanks, I found it on the beach last night, isn't it cute?" I nod my head and accidentally let out a huge yawn.

When I look at Kiki I see teasing look in her eyes.

"Is somebody tired?"

Before I can say anything, another yawn comes out. I shake my head.

"Alright, I think it's time for bed."

My beds big enough for two people so Kiki agreed to sleep there. For a while we just layed there staring at the ceiling before Kiki spoke up.

"Nikki, thanks again for letting me stay. You're a really good friend."

I shrug. "It's no problem at all Kiki. I still can't believe my favourite character is actually living with me, although I would've done it anyways, no matter who you were. And you're a pretty good friend too. You know, tomorrow, if you listen to me, maybe I'll show you around town. We could go shopping, go to a restaurant, look at boys," I with a laugh.

"That sounds awesome," Kiki said. "And don't worry, I know better than to go blindly wandering off to unfamiliar places."

"Thats not how you were this morning when I found you," I teased. Kiki gave a small laugh.

"Well yeah, but this morning I didn't know that I was a character in a 1962 beach movie."

"True."

"But now that I know, I know that I should be more careful or I could get in trouble."

I sigh happily and pat Kiki on the shoulder.

"Kiki, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

 **Hehe, I'm still leaving you in the suspense of who the crush is. How do you guys like Ms Hilga? Lovely woman ain't she?**

 **The song she sings is Mother Knows Best from tangled. I know I'm using a lot of the songs from that movie, but I think they just kinda fit.**

 **Read and review, it really helps a lot.**


	7. Best Birthday Ever!

**I'm back, miss me? I want to say thank you so much to cherrygorrila for being so nice and so supportive. What you said really made my day and made me feel so much better. And thank you to Myra James. I'm glad you love my story.**

 **Ok I'm going to shut up now and let you guys read.**

* * *

I was having the most wonderful dream, until I was rudely awoken by the sound of a blow horn.

I screamed and accidentally fell out of bed, and I heard someone turn the lamp on.

"Rise and shine, birthday girl!" Kiki was standing over me, with one hand holding the blow horn, and the other a plate of food. I gave Kiki a deadpanned look after I saw the time, and tried to speak calmly.

"Kiki. It's four o'clock in the morning, that's a little too early, even for surfers, so why are you waking me up so early?" I'm usually a pretty chill person, and I always get up at five every day, but if you wake me up earlier than I'm supposed to, I get a little cranky, but Kiki doesn't know that, so I'm trying to stay as calm, and as patient as possible.

Kiki, oblivious to this, just keeps on smiling and helps me up on the bed, and hands me the plate.

"I wanted you to get an early jump on the day, so I made you breakfast, got your clothes ready,and listed all the things I want us to go and see today."

I was impressed, but then I started to wonder how long It took her to do all this, I hope she got at least a little bit of sleep last night.

"Kiki, when did you start doing all of this?"

She shrugs and waves it off. "Oh, I got up just a few minutes ago, and I got everything ready pretty quickly."

Wow she's almost as fast as me.

I look down at my plate and see two eggs next to each other so that they looked like eyes, a strip of bacon turned upward so it looked like a smiley face, and a strawberry in the middle as the nose. I smiled fondly at the cute little face made of food, and I almost didn't want to eat it. _Almost._ I eagerly started stuffing my face with the delicious meal, while Kiki left the room and came back with a glass of orange juice.

I take a huge gulp of the juice and sigh. I can already tell that today is going to be an awesome birthday.

I suddenly notice that Kiki is already dressed and ready to go. Her hair is back in it's usual ponytail and she's wearing the same dress I gave her yesterday. I guess if you're from the movie world you always wake up looking perfect. Lucky ducks.

After I'm done eating I go to the edge of my bed and get my clothes. I walk slowly to the bathroom, still tired at being woken up this early. Apparently I wasn't fast enough, because Kiki shoved me in and closed the door.

After brushing my hair and my teeth, I put on the clothes Kiki picked out for me, my retro, beige and light blue 60s one piece suit, a lavender blouse over it, and of course, my seashell necklace. I do a little spin to see if everything's in place, then walk out and put my sandals on.

I see Kiki sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for me. I run back upstairs to my room to get my money. I have a lot of money stashed under my bed that I've been saving for my birthday. Finally, no more ratty old clothes and swimsuits! I can buy whatever me and Kiki want!

I stuff the money in the pocket of my blouse and run out of my room, and slide down the rail of the stairs. When Kiki sees me coming she hops up and we skip out the door, arms interlocked.

* * *

The first on Kiki's list was shopping. Nikki and her went to almost every clothing store in town, buying whatever they wanted, swimsuits, sandals, jewelry, you name it. And after they were finally done, they went to a restaurant to get something to eat.

Nikki and Kiki carried their shopping bags like they were weights, each having at least twelve in their hands. When they found their table, they immediately dropped the bags and rubbed their tired arms.

"This is really fun Nikki," said Kiki tiredly.

Nikki smiled in agreement. "I know right? I wish I could do this more often, especially now that I have a friend."

Kiki noticed that the restaurant they were in looked a lot like Big Mommas, and suddenly felt a little homesick. She shook her head to clear it of those thoughts, that life is over, this is her life now. As they placed their order, Kiki looked around and saw an elderly man staring at her a few tables over.

After a few minutes the man shakily gets up from his chair and walks over to the two girls. He grabs a chair from another table and sits down beside them.

"Excuse me miss, my name is Andrew. I couldn't help but notice that you look very similar to one of my friends, Jamie Morgan, are you two related," he asked curiously.

Kiki gently shook her head. "I don't think so sir, I don't have many relatives." She made sure not to give anything away.

"What was your friend like sir," Nikki asked, jumping into the conversation.

The man smiled fondly, thinking up old memories.

"Ah, she used to be a wonderful actress, in fact, we were in a movie together when we were young."

"Really? What was the movie?" The girls were starting to enjoy listening to the man as he continued talking.

"Wet Side Story," he said.

Shocked, Nikki spat out half of the soda she was drinking when he said that, a few drops spraying poor Kiki.

Kiki grabbed a few napkins and started wiping herself furiously, while Nikki stared wide eyed at the man.

"W-wait, what was your name again?" The man held out his hand for her to shake.

"Andrew. Andrew Hart."

Nikki's jaw dropped to the floor as she nervously shook is hand.

"A-Andrew Hart? Andrew Hart that played Tanner in the movie? That Andrew Hart?" Nikki was amazed, first Kiki, and now Tanner! Well, the guy who played Tanner, but still. This is the best birthday ever!

"I wasn't aware that there was another one," he joked.

Nikki sat there, mouth hanging wide open, and like she had done with Kiki the day before, Kiki lifted her hand and tried to close it for her.

"Wet Side Story is my favourite movie in the world!" Kiki lowered her hand.

"Can I have your autograph?" Andrew chuckled.

"I'd love to, but I don't have a pen or anything to write down on."

Nikki grabbed a napkin off the table and stumbled out of her chair. "I'll go ask for one!"

Kiki giggled as she watched Nikki run to the nearest waitress and ask for a pen. The waitress handed her one, and Nikki ran back to their table as fast as she could. She gave Andrew the pen and he signed the napkin for her. Nikki bounced up and down happily as she ran back to the waitress to give her her pen back, tripping and bumping into things the whole way.

Kiki continued giggling at her friends enthusiasm, Andrew soon joining in. When Nikki came back, all three of them talked for an hour, Nikki talking mostly, asking many questions, to which Andrew was happy to answer. When the girls were done, Andrew prepared to leave before turning back to them.

"Oh, I almost forgot, what are your names girls?"

Nikki and Kiki stopped. Uh oh, it never crossed Nikki's mind that the name Kiki might not sound very normal.

"I'm Nikki and this is...uh-"

"Katy," said Kiki.

Andrew smiled at the girls.

"Well it was nice to meet you Nikki and Katy."

After he left, Nikki turned to Kiki.

"Katy? Really?" Kiki shrugged.

"What, it was the first thing that came to my head."

The girls laughed as Nikki shoved the autographed napkin in her pocket.

"So, whats next on the list?"

Kiki got the list and looked it over.

"Ah, there's only one more thing left for us to do." She handed Nikki the list and walked out of the restaurant, a sly smile on her face.

When Nikki saw what was on the list, she ran to catch up with Kiki and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Kiki, you know I can't go surfing! If Ms Hilga finds out she'll ground me for life!"

"Yeah, I know but Nikki, it's your birthday, you have to go surfing." Nikki put her head in her hands, slightly frustrated with Kiki. She heard what Ms Hilga said and she still wants her to go surfing, and as much as she really wanted to, she had to say no.

"No, I won't do it Kiki. I will not go surfing, and you can't make me."

* * *

 **Nikki's POV**

I should've put my foot down. I should've refused. I should've just walked away and went home. But no, instead I'm standing here on the beach, my surfboard at my side, waiting for Kiki to come out of the house with one of the new swimsuits I bought. I'm so weak..

Kiki comes out of the house wearing a 1960s hot pink bikini. While we were shopping and trying out clothes, I found out that whatever kind of modern clothes Kiki puts on, they'll switch to looking like something from the 60s. It's pretty cool.

Kiki skips over to me with her surfboard in hand.

"Aw cheer up Nikki, no one is going to see us," she said as I continued to glare at her.

Kiki reached over and poked me in the one place I'm ticklish. My ribs. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. I guess Kiki saw this, because she did it again and again. Pretty soon I was on the ground, laughing my head off. I wiped a few tears away and pushed her off me.

"Ok, ok, but I'm only surfing for a few minutes!" I managed to say.

Sadly, a few minutes turned into a few hours, and I found myself lying in the sand, soaking wet and exhausted, but happier then I've been for...a very long time.

Kiki was right by me, just as exhausted but equally as happy.

"Thanks Kiki, this has been the best birthday of my life."

She doesn't look at me, but I can tell that she's happy.

"Your welcome Nikki, and thank you, this has been the best day period."

I chuckle and roll on my stomach to push myself up.

"Come on. We should get home."

"Yeah." Kiki gets up the same way I did, but sloppier. I just realized that she's probably not used to being tired, since she's from the movie world.

As we drowsily make our way home, dragging our feet the whole way, I noticed that Kiki is as soaked as I am. Weird. Yesterday, no matter what you did, she never got wet. I guess that means she's becoming apart of this world now. I know I should be happy, but I can't help but feel slightly uneasy. If Kiki's turning into a normal person, what will happen to the characters in Wet Side Story?

Probably nothing, I tell myself. I'm probably just being paranoid, tomorrow I'll watch the movie and find that everything is as It should be. There's nothing to worry about.

* * *

 **This chapter isn't really one of my best ones, but I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **See ya next time!**


	8. I Will Always Return

**Heyo! How are you guys. I'm doing good, though there's more drama with my parent's. Ugh.**

 **On a lighter note, me and my mom tried to dye my hair by dipping it in kool-aid. It didn't go exactly like we planned. We didn't do it right, so the only difference is, is that my hair is slightly lighter than it was before. Oh well, we'll try again some other time.**

 **I'm kinda proud of this chapter. Just a warning, it's kind of sad but I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

As exhausting as today was, the second I got into bed, I couldn't get a wink of sleep. I looked over to see if Kiki was having the same problem. Nope. The surfer girl is out like a light. I fluff out my pillow and lay my head back down. That didn't work. I adjusted the blankets to make them more comfortable. That didn't help either. Finally I just sigh and throw the covers off me, but making sure not to disturb Kiki, though I doubt anything could wake her up at this rate, I've been tossing and turning all night.

I head downstairs to the kitchen to try and find something that'll help me sleep. I don't understand, my body is tired but my thoughts are all over the place. I scratch my head tiredly as I enter the kitchen. I search the cupboards for some tea, only to find that it's all gone. Great. Now what am I going to do?

I put my hands on the table and tap my finger, trying to think about what I'm going to do next. I look around the kitchen to find something to eat, but all there is is bread, peanut butter and jelly. Might as well make myself a sandwich, I also need to go shopping soon. I walk around the house munching on my sandwich, when I remember something. When I was little and I couldn't sleep, mom would sing me a song, and it always worked. I think I remember the words. I quickly finish my sandwich and go to the living room to sing my mother's song.

 _I hear the wind_ _call my name_

 _The sound that leads me home again_

 _It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns_

 _To you I will always return_

I sing softly, remembering every word.

 _I know the road is long but where you are is home_

 _Wherever you stay - I'll find a way_

 _I'll run like the river, I'll follow the sun_

 _I'll fly like an eagle to where I belong_

I remember my mother's voice, and how she always used to sing it.

 _I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone_

 _I can't wait to see you - yes I'm on my way home_

I pause for a moment. This next part always made me cry, and even though it's been years since I've heard it, I still feel the tears coming. I sing the next part quietly.

 _Now I know it's true_

 _My every road leads to you_

 _And in the hour of darkness_

 _Your light gets me through_

My voice gets stronger with each word, and by the end of the second verse, I find myself singing with all my heart, and with all my soul.

 _You run like the river - you shine like the sun_

 _You soar like an eagle_

 _You are the one_

 _I've seen every sunset_

 _And with all that I've learned_

 _Oh, it's to you I will always, always return._

I wiped my eyes to rid myself of my tears. Though my mother sung that song at night to get me to sleep, she also sung it to me every time before her and my dad went away on a business trip, promising to always come back, no matter what.

My parents were gone a lot, and always left me home with a nanny, but when they were home, they spent as much time as they could with me. Those were some of the best times of my life.

My mother wrote that song just for me, because I used to get so scared that they wouldn't come back, so she'd sing it to me right before they left, and it always calmed me down, and always brought me comfort, because I knew they'd return. And every year, for seven years of my life, they did. Until one day, on my eighth birthday.

My nanny told me after breakfast. I ran downstairs to the living room to see if they were waiting for me. When I didn't see them, I thought that they were just hiding somewhere, and were going to jump out and suprise me. So I ran to every corner of the house, looking for them, hoping to see big smiles on their faces, kind of smiles they only got when they were around me. My nanny caught me looking around the house, and told me to sit down. I ate quickly and quietly, expecting them to come after I was done. When I was, my nanny sat down next to me, and told me that my parent's wouldn't be coming home this time. They had died in a car accident on the way home.

For days I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. I mean, my parents taught me everything when they were home. They taught me how to sing, dance, surf. We would play games, go outside, watch movies. They were the ones who showed me Wet Side Story. It was our favourite movie.

But after the funeral, I realized, there would be no more of that.

A week later I went to go live with Ms Hilga. I said goodbye to my nanny, and thanked her for taking care of me.

It was hard for a few months, but eventually, as the years went by, I started to heal. I started to sing, and dance and surf again, all the things I knew my parent's would want me to keep doing.

Over the years, I've become very scared of letting someone get close to me, for fear of losing them. That's also probably the reason I fell in love with a character from a movie, because that's just what he is: a character from a movie. And also because I think he's totally hot. But it also gets very lonely, not having any friends, or someone to talk to, especially with girls my age.

Which is why I think I'd be better off in the movie world than the real world. Everything is perfect, no sadness or heartbreak, and you can make friends easily.

I yawn and then realize how tired I am. Either the song worked, or all these thoughts and memories made me tired.

I walk upstairs and climb into bed. One last thought comes into my head before I go to sleep.

I forgot to watch Wet Side Story...

* * *

 **And that's it!**

 **I actually wasn't planning on writing this chapter. I was just gonna skip right to the next day, but I'm glad I didn't. That way you guys can get to know Nikki a little more, and know about her past a little more.**

 **The song she sings is I Will Always Return, by Bryan Adams, from the DreamWorks movie Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron.**

 **Hope you liked it, don't forget to review!**


	9. Surfing on wheels

**Hey! SO sorry for making you guys wait so long, I've been kinda busy,** **and sadly I don't think this chapter's all that great, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that .**

 **So without further ado, I give you chapter 9!**

* * *

I felt the warm rays of the sun on my face, and clumsily got out of bed.

After using the bathroom and doing my usual morning routine, I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5:15.

I check on Kiki to see if she's awake, to see her snoring up a storm. Her arms and legs flailed out in random places, and her hair looking like a birds nest.

I suddenly get a sneaky thought. How about I get revenge at Kiki for what she did to me yesterday?

I find my blow horn under my bed, put on ear plugs and pushed the button. I enjoyed the lovely scene of Kiki as she fell out of bed, just as startled as I was. I wore a very pleased, and very smug smile on my face as I shouted gleefully, "RISE AND SHINE SUNSHINE!"

Kiki looked up at me with a less than amused face, and shakily got up. I helped her up and shoved her back on the bed, laughing so hard my stomach hurt.

"Is this because of yesterday?" Kiki asked.

I wasn't able to talk yet, so I just nodded my head. Kiki shrugged and got up.

"Fair enough, I deserved it I guess."

I nodded my head again and sat down as Kiki went to the bathroom. After what I did to the poor surfer girl, I decided that I wanted to do another mischievous thing. So I went to some of the other girl's rooms and looked for something that could amuse me, though most of the girls didn't really have anything interesting, except Gretchen, the gaming nerd that's always hanging out at the arcade. Ms Hilga doesn't really care what any of the girls do, just so long as they don't make her look bad, (except me of course).

I unlock Gretchens door, and when I enter her room, I see video games of all sorts scattered all over the floor, along with sheets of papers with cheat codes written on them, and her many video game remotes tangled up and thrown all over the place.

"That girl needs help,' I mumble to myself.

I tip toe over to the many game stations she has, while also trying not to trip over all the items that littered the floor. I'm like four steps away from getting to my destination, when I hear a loud crack.

 _Oh no._ I slowly look down, and see my foot on a shattered disk.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." I could've sworn it wasn't there before. I sigh and lift up my right foot to see if I got any shards in there. When I check my foot, I only see a few scratches that'll quickly go away.

I start to wonder if I should just leave without getting what I wanted, but I shake my head and bend down to pick up what was left of the disk. I didn't want to go through all that trouble for nothing. I toss the shards in the trash can nearby, slightly hoping that Gretchen won't notice when she gets back, and grab her Xbox 360 and controller, and quickly, (but more carefully this time), head out the door.

When I plug in the Xbox in my room, I check to see what game is in there, and smile in relief to see that Gretchen didn't take out the game I wanted to play, because I was so not looking forward to going back in that room of horrors.

I head to the bathroom, just as Kiki was getting out, and grab some alcohol and a cotton swab to rub on my foot. Kiki turns back as I sit on the toilet. She gasps when she sees the blood.

"Nikki, how'd that happen," she demanded. I almost laughed at how she looked, with her hands on her hips, feet spread apart, and face scrunched up in a defiant manner, as if she were trying to act like she was in charge.

"I cut myself," I say simply. The brown haired surfer girl frowns even more, though it looks more like a pouty face than anything else, and once again I try to hold back my laughter.

"I _mean, how_ did you cut yourself." I finish rubbing the cuts on my foot before answering, and put the alcohol back where it belongs, and throw away the cotton before finally deciding to answer.

"I was going to get a video game from Gretchen's room, and accidentally stepped on a game disk," I say in a childish voice, trying to act like a kid who got in trouble for doing something bad.

I can tell Kiki's trying her hardest not to smile at my voice, but she ultimately fails. Her shoulders sag, and her arms drop to her sides as she lets out a small laugh, me soon joining in. She shoves me back on the toilet and looks around the bathroom.

"You need to be more careful, you goofball." She finds a few bandages and gets to her knees by my feet.

"So what game was so important that you just _had_ to break into another girls room, and hurt yourself," she asked me after a few minutes of silence.

"Skate 3. A skateboarding game where you can make your character do amazing stunts and tricks, compete in awesome competitions, and race against other players."

Kiki looks up curiously.

"Wait, did you say skateboarding."

"Yeah," I confirmed. She gets a huge grin one her face, and after she's finished bandaging my foot, she jumps up in excitement.

"I have always wanted to ride a skateboard, it looks just like surfing, but...on wheels.

Then Kiki begins talking about how cool skateboards are, and while she does that, I look at her clothes. She's wearing a cute sky blue bathing suit with strawberries on it, but this time it doesn't look like it's from the 60s, it looks more modern and shows a little more of her body, but still covers up a lot.

I then remember last night, and how I forgot to watch Wet Side Story for any changes. The weird feeling in my stomach returns, and I remind myself not to forget this time.

Keeping that in mind, I turn my attention back to Kiki, and see her looking at me expectantly. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Sorry, what'd you say?"

"I said, do you think that maybe you could take me skateboarding someday?"

I nod my head thoughtfully, and remember that one of the girls, Chelsea, has two skateboards.

I get up from my spot, slightly wincing at the pain in my foot, and lead Kiki out of the bathroom.

"How about today?" She looks at me hopefully.

"Really?" I nod my head.

"Yeah. We've got nothing else to do today, and I haven't gone skateboarding in a while, so it'll be good for both of us, and when we get home, we can watch Wet Side Story."

Kiki nods excitedly, then stops.

"Wait, where are we going to get skateboards, you don't have anymore money because we spent it all."

"Oh, don't worry about that," I assured.

I run out of the room to Chelsea's. Unlike Gretchen, Chelsea's room remains unlocked, and a lot less messier, which makes it easier for me to slip in and slip out. So I ran into her room, and I just so happened to trip over the thing I was going to get: Chelsea's skateboard.

I groan as I lay flat on my back, Chelsea's other skateboard is laying next to my head as if it was mocking me. I push myself up and rub the back of my head, already feeling a headache coming along. After finding all the helmets, and knee pads and elbow pads, I angrily grab the wretched boards and leave the room, but not before slamming the door.

This is _so_ not my day.

I get my bag and put all the stuff in there, then I go into the kitchen and take a few pills for my head. My mood lifts as I feel the headache start to die.

Kiki plops down on the couch and waits patiently as I get dressed.

I decided to wear a navy blue pin up one piece swimsuit with little white anchors on it. It was one of the many things I bought yesterday, that I thought was so cute, and I put a leather jacket on over it.

I slip my seashell necklace on my neck, put on my sandals and make my way to the living room.

I grab my bag, and me and Kiki head out.

* * *

The skate park is almost completely empty when me and Kiki get there, which is probably a good thing, because if I fall and land on my butt, I don't want anyone to see.

I get our stuff out of my bag, and we silently put on our padding and helmets.

Kiki puts her skateboard on the ground and gently rolls it back and forth with her foot.

"Okay, for now just take it very slowly, and make sure to keep your balance," I instructed.

"Ok," is all she says, focusing mainly on the board, and how to get on. She stands on it shakily, but after a few seconds, gains her balance, and gently pushes the ground to get it moving.

She starts out kind of wobbly, and a few times I thought she was going to fall off, but she eventually got control of it, and rode around like she had been doing it her whole life.

After a few minutes of making sure she got the hang of it, I get on my board, and start skating, but five seconds into it, I feel a sharp pain in my foot, and almost fall off my board. Guess I'll just have to sit this one out today.

I limp over to the bench and take off my stuff. I begin to look around the park dejectedly, and suddenly see a familiar face walking along it.

"Andrew!" I called out to the elderly man. He turned to where my voice was coming from and walks over to me.

"Hello Nikki, are you here with your friend?" I nod my head and I scoot over so he could sit down next to me.

"Uh huh, are you here with your grandkids?" He shakes his head.

"I don't have grandchildren, when me and Alex were married, we found out that we couldn't have children."

"O-oh, I'm sorry." When me and Kiki talked with Andrew yesterday, we found out that he fell in love and married his co-star Alexandra Gray, the actress who played Lela in the movie, which I think is so cute!

I start to feel bad for making him think about her, because she passed away a few years ago.

I look away guilty, and he puts a comforting hand on my shoulder, and gives me a reassuring smile.

"It's alright, you didn't know."

He puts down his hand and turns to look at Kiki, who has stopped to take a break on the other side of the park.

"So is Kiki enjoying life in the real world?"

"Oh yeah! She-." I immediately stopped, and whipped my head around to look at him, shocked. How did he know?!

A mischievous smile creeps up onto his face.

"You knew? The whole time?"

"That 'Katy' is actually Kiki from Wet Side Story? Yeah."

"H-how?"

His smile grows bigger, and he lets out a chuckle.

"Nikki, I may play a dumb character in the movie, but in real life, I am a very sharp person."

I shake my head, very much impressed with the former actor, and give him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"That's really cool Andrew, I never would've thought of you as a smart guy. I mean, no offence, but...you know."

I stumble over my words, trying to find the right thing to say, but luckily, Andrew stops me before I have a chance to go on.

"It's alright Nikki, I know I'm the last person you'd expect to be smart."

His smile quickly dissolves, and is replaced with a frown.

"But Nikki, I have some concerns. Are you sure that having Kiki in the real world is safe? If she's here, then, what will happen to the movie?"

I don't have a chance to respond, because as soon as he says those words, I hear a very familiar scream coming from across the park. I quickly get up off the bench and see that Kiki had lost her balance on her board and fell off, along with her helmet which wasn't on right.

I run as fast as I can to her, ignoring the searing pain in my foot, but I know that I'd never get to her in time.

I stop and close my eyes, not wanting to see what will happen to my best friend.

* * *

 **Ooo, cliffhanger. What do you think will happen to Kiki?**

 **Again, sorry making you guys wait, and sorry for not making this chapter very good, but I hope you liked it anyway.**

 **Don't forget to review! See ya next time!**


	10. My Hero

**Hey! I just bought the soundtrack to Teen Beach 2. I can't stop listening to best summer ever and gotta be me!**

 **I hope you guys are doing alright, I've been doing a lot better and I'm really excited for the future chapters, and I can't wait to start working on them!**

 **In this chapter I'm going to introduce someone familiar from Teen Beach 2.**

 **Hope you like it! :) :) :) :)**

* * *

Kiki knew she shouldn't of done it, she should of waited until she had more experience, or asked someone who knew how to do it.

It all started when she had been taking a break, sitting on a bench, sipping on her water as she took in the scenery around her. Everything about this world was so amazing, so fascinating, the technology, the clothes, the people. She couldn't believe she was in a world like this, it felt like a really awesome dream that she never wanted to wake up from.

As Kiki looked around, a few teenagers around her age entered the park, and immediately got to skating, doing awesome tricks on the halfpipe.

Kiki was amazed at how quickly they move, and how they managed to do tricks that looked absolutely impossible with such ease and gracefulness. But what really caught Kiki's attention, was one girl who skated up the edge of the halfpipe and grabbed on to it, and immediately shifted her weight so that she was now upside down, holding herself up with one arm, and the other arm holding on to her board that she kept firmly attached to her feet.

The trick lasted no more than two seconds before the girl leaned forward and landed on the ground, and continued to skate as her friends cheered and clapped for her.

Kiki's eyes widened in amazement and shock, and immediately she wanted to try that trick. Tossing aside her water bottle, and quickly slipping on her helmet that she had taken off a few minutes earlier, she skated over to the same place the girl did the trick.

Trying to mimic everything the skater girl did, Kiki grabbed on to the edge, and managed to shift her weight, like she had seen the girl do, and turned herself upside down. That's when things went very wrong.

The second that Kiki had done the trick, she realized what a huge mistake she had made, because as soon as she turned herself over, her helmet fell right off of her head, and her arm, which wasn't strong enough to hold her body up, gave out, and Kiki fell straight down.

She let out a terrified, blood curdling scream as she plummeted towards the earth, and closed her eyes, waiting for the fall, and the immense pain that she knows will come after. But it never came.

Kiki slowly opened her eyes, and all of her senses came rushing back in, and she felt herself being held in a pair of strong arms. She looked up, and saw the face of her rescuer. A handsome african-american boy with beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and black hair hidden under a helmet. Immediately after looking into those beautiful eyes, time seemed to stop, and everything around her seemed to disappear, until it was only her and him.

Kiki and the boy continued to stare at each other before he finally spoke.

"Are you ok? You took quite a fall there."

Kiki then remembered what happened, and her hands started shaking nervously. The place where she was skating was pretty high up, and she suddenly wondered what would've happened if he hadn't caught her. She took quite a fall indeed.

 _He saved my life._

After shakily nodding her head, the boy gently and slowly put her down, taking great care in what he was doing, just in case she wasn't ok.

She held on to his shoulders to balance herself, her legs shaking so badly she thought was going to fall. He held on to her waist to keep her balanced, and quickly let go after she got it.

Both of them stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do or say, before Kiki spoke.

"Thank you so much for catching me. I don't know what would've happened if you didn't."

Before he had a chance to respond, Nikki ran over to the duo, and wrapped her arms tightly around Kiki, tears streaming down her face.

"Kiki you idiot." She mumbled, her face buried in the surfer girl's shoulder. "Why'd you do that? That was so stupid."

Kiki felt a wave of guilt wash over her for doing that to her friend.

"I'm sorry Nikki, I didn't think it through. I thought I could do it," Kiki said, her voice quiet.

The girls stood there, embracing each other before Kiki noticed that the boy was still standing there, looking a little uncomfortable. Kiki let go of Nikki and turned her around to face him.

"Nikki, this is..." she paused, remembering that she never got his name. He smiled as the girls turned their attention towards him, and held out his hand.

"Devon."

"Devon," she repeated, and gently shook his hand, and tried to ignore the spark of electricity that ran through their hands when they touched.

"I'm Katy, but my friends call me Kiki, and this is my cousin Nikki," she said smoothly.

He smiled and shook Nikki's hand as she looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you so much for saving my cousin. I don't know what I would've done without her."

She looked at Nikki, slightly surprised that she would say such a thing, and felt a wave of affection for the seashell wearing girl, who was starting to feel more and more like family every day.

"Ah it was nothing. I'm just glad that I managed to be there and catch you. I hope you're feeling alright."

Kiki nervously twirled a strand of her hair with her finger and giggled, and Devon chuckled fondly, already liking this cute girl.

Nikki, instantly seeing a spark between the two teens, smiled slyly and placed her hands on Kiki's shoulders.

"You know Devon, Kiki's probably a little shaken after that whole fiasco. Right Kik?"

The girl nodded her head, looking down, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah. I don't think I want to skate anymore." She spoke so quietly that Nikki and Devon had to lean closer to hear.

Devon stared at the surfer girl with deep concern in his eyes, and took off his helmet.

"You know, there's an ice cream place just a few miles down. If you want, we could go there." Devon spoke slowly, feeling nervous and unsure, which was weird, because Devon was _never_ nervous around girls, but something about Kiki made him feel jittery and gave him butterflies in his stomach.

Kiki's face brightened as she looked up. She gave him a small smile and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Nikki smiled, feeling very pleased with herself for setting her friend up on an unofficial date.

"Great! So, you guys go and get something to eat, and I'll get our stuff and catch up with you."

Nikki gently pushed the two teens away and walked back over to Andrew, who was watching the whole event intently.

* * *

 **Nikki's POV**

I managed to find Kiki's helmet, with the help of Andrew, and packed all our stuff up so we could leave.

I limped slightly as me and Andrew took a stroll around the block, waiting for Kiki and Devon to finish with their "date". While we were walking, I noticed Andrew seemed kind of quiet since I ran over to help Kiki. Was he just worried about her?

"Andrew, is something wrong," I asked him. He turned to me with a worried look on his face.

"Nikki, remember when I asked you about Kiki, and how her being here might affect the movie?"

"I do remember, and, to tell you the truth I've been having the same concerns."

Andrew looked at me curiously, and I looked back at him, but with a more worried expression.

"What do you think will happen," I asked, my concern growing more and more.

He looked down, then slowly looked back up at me, not looking me in the eye, and began talking slowly.

"Nikki...I've already seen the movie, and there are a few things that trouble me. I think you and I should watch it together, so you can see what I'm talking about."

I was about to ask him what he meant, when I see Kiki and Devon walking towards us. I replace my scared look with a more happy one, Andrew doing the same.

"Did you have a good time," I asked. The two of them nod eagerly.

"Yeah, I had such a good time. Me and Devon have so much in common!" She said happily and put her head on his shoulder. I was surprised. About an hour ago those two could barely look each other in the eye, but now they seem completely comfortable in each other's presence. They looked so sweet together, I just wanted to keep watching them and see what would happen next, but I knew we had to get home quickly before something bad happens. I chuckled happily and grabbed Kiki's arm.

"Well that's great Kik, but we got to get going." I stopped for a second and tried to think of an excuse for why we needed to leave.

"Uhhh...my foot hurts really bad and I need to get home."

Fortunately for me and Andrew they seemed to buy it, because Kiki gasped and grabbed my hand and led me away.

"Why didn't you say so? We got to get you home right now," she said with worry in her voice. She turned back to Devon and waved.

"By Devon, I had I really good time with you, and I hope we can do it again."

Devon waved back and turned to leave, but turned back around and ran to us, and gently put his hand on Kiki's shoulder.

"Wait, what about tonight? Maybe it could be like...a-"

"Date?" Kiki finished for him, a surprised and suddenly shy look appearing on her face.

Devon shyly nodded his head as Kiki smiled to him. I still can't get over how cute those two are!

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot Devon."

"Great, so...here? Tonight?"

"Yeah, what time?"

"How about at 8:00? That way Kiki can have time to get ready," I said jumping into the conversation.

While they were talking, I decided that not only do I want Kik to go on her first date with this really cute, really nice guy, I also don't think it'd be a good idea for her to see what Andrew had to show me.

"Great, so I'll meet you here," Devon asked.

Kiki nodded her head excitedly, and we walked away, Andrew close behind. He stops me and fixes me with a look.

"So Nikki, about that thing we mentioned," he said, gesturing to Kiki.

"Oh yeah, well, I'll call you when Kiki leaves, and we can watch the movie at my house," I say quietly as I write down my phone number.

He takes it and nods his head, then walks away.

"What was that all about?"

I dismiss the question with a flick of my hand.

"Oh nothing, Andrew's feeling kind of lonely...so I... invited him to come watch a movie at my house." I paused a few times, because I was trying to think of a believable excuse.

"Aw, that's sweet Nikki."

"Uh huh, come on, let's get you home so you can get ready for your date," I said as I wiggled my eyebrows. Kiki blushes and pulls arm, walking at a fast pace, which was hurting my foot a little.

* * *

When we got home we relaxed for a while before Kiki looked at the clock and decided that it was time to get ready. It was at 6:00.

It took us twenty minutes to decide on what to wear, before Kiki finally decided on a white strapless dress that went down to the middle of her thigh.

It took us thirty minutes to decide what to do with her hair. At first she just wanted it to be in it's usual half ponytail, but I managed to convince her to try something else.

And It took us another twenty minutes to actually get the hairstyle we wanted. I managed to put Kiki's hair into a beautiful waterfall braid, which felt a lot longer than twenty minutes, with a fidgety surfer girl that just won't sit still, and another surfer girl who can't braid to save her life.

And it only took us five minutes to put nail polish on because she already knew what color she wanted: blue.

And finally, makeup, which took up the rest of the hour as we struggled and argued over what to do to her face. Finally, after finding how to actually apply makeup, (give me a break, it's been a while since I've worn makeup), I was able to give Kiki a beautiful smoky eyed look, put light pink blush on her cheeks, and cherry lip gloss. You would not believe how much she fought me when I was putting on her mascara and eyeliner.

I wiped sweat off my forehead and looked at my work, and almost couldn't believe how well I'd done. Kiki looked like a completely different person, but in a good way. She looked absolutely beautiful, the eyeliner and mascara looked perfect, no smudges in sight. All that hard work had been worth it.

I turned her around so she could see herself in the mirror, and heard her gasp. She leaned closer to the mirror and touched her face, as if she didn't recognize the person looking back at her.

"Is...is that me," she asked, amazement clear in her voice.

"Sure is. Do you like it?" She stands up.

"I love it! Thank you Nikki, I know I wasn't the easiest person to work on, but I hope you know how grateful I am."

I smile at her.

"It's alright, I'm just glad I could help."

I glance at the clock, to see that it's almost 8:00! My eyes widen and I grab Kiki's arm and drag her out the door.

"Come on you need to go, tell me all about it when you get home, and don't leave a single thing out," I say quickly as I pull her towards the door.

"Okay, thanks again, see you later sis," she said as she shuts the door.

I stopped when I heard that. Sis. She thinks if me as her sister?

A small smile forms on my face as I realize that I think of her the exact same way.

I'm startled out of my thoughts when my phone buzzes. I take it out of my pocket and see that it's Andrew, texting me to see if it's safe to come over.

I had completely forgotten about that during all the excitement, and I feel a sense of dread come over me as I text him back, telling him to come. I hope that what he has to show me isn't to bad.

* * *

 **What do you think will happen? And what do you think of Devon and Kiki, think they're cute together?**

 **Let me know in your reviews!**

 **See ya next time!**


	11. Start of Something New

**Hey there! I'm back!**

 **I had an exhausting week, I got a cold and had to skip one of my dance classes. :( But I'm happy to say that I am feeling much better now, and ready to continue writing!**

 **Anyway, enough about my boring life, on with the story!**

* * *

I pace around the living room, anxious to get this all over with so we could go back to our lives.

 _But if what Andrew has to show you is as bad as you think, you may not be able to go back to your normal life._ The stupid voice in the back of my head says. I shake my head to get rid of those irritating thoughts when I hear a knock on the door. I rub my hands together and open the door. Andrew stands there with the same troubled look he had when I saw him this morning. I welcome him in and he sits down on the couch.

I run up to my room and get the movie, then I sit down next to Andrew, neither of us saying a word, and we watch the movie in silence. I take a deep nervous breathe as the movie starts.

* * *

 **With Kiki**

Kiki padded over to the ice cream shop, nervously wringing her hands together as she anticipated Devon's arrival, and really wished that she'd had a mirror on her. What if she had something in her teeth, or her hair was sticking out in weird places, or she had a booger hanging out of her nose.

The brunette surfer girl mentally panicked over her thoughts and began looking for anything that could be used as a mirror. She grabbed a spoon off of some random table and checked to see if any hairs were out of place, but the spoon was much to small to use, so she tossed it aside and fumbled around for anything else.

After almost tripping over the high heels she was wearing, Kiki abruptly stopped and took a deep breathe to calm herself, and scolded herself for panicking over some boy she just met.

 _But Devon's the first boy to ever be interested in you,_ her mind shot back. It was true though, being a background character doesn't give you much time to get noticed, especially by boys, so when Devon asked her out, it made her feel like she wasn't invisible anymore, she finally felt noticed.

Kiki glanced at a window in a closed nearby shop and saw her reflection. Walking slowly to it, she put her hand on it, still not able to believe that the girl looking back was actually her, plain, cheerful quiet little Kiki. She never thought she could ever look like that, and ever since coming to this strange world, Kiki felt like she was a completely different person, a person that actually belongs here.

This morning when she woke up, Kiki noticed that when she got up, her hair was an absolute mess, and looked like a, what Nikki would call, a birds nest, and when she went into the bathroom and yawned, she couldn't help but gag at her foul smelling breathe, and upon looking in the mirror, she saw a small zit appearing on her forehead. While most girls would find these things very irritating, Kiki couldn't help but smile and laugh at how ridiculous she looked.

In Wet Side Story, everything is perfect, not a single hair is out of place, everyone has minty fresh breathe and sparkling white teeth, and all the girls skin is perfectly flawless, not a zit or blemish in sight, but to Kiki, everything was just...too perfect. Kiki soon found out that she actually liked having such small problems like this, it made her feel like a real person, and not a character in a movie.

But would Devon like her, even if she wasn't perfect? Kiki shrugged that thought off, even though she just met him that day, Kiki could tell that Devon was a really good guy, and wouldn't care what she looked like.

Kiki tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and feels a tap on her shoulder. A large grin appears on her face and she quickly turns around to face a very nice and very nervous looking Devon.

He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt, black jeans, and black and white sneakers, and in his hands he held a single rose.

Kiki could tell that he didn't own many fancy clothes, so the fact that he had gone through so much trouble just to look good for her, warmed her heart.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, my family was driving me crazy, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." He handed her the rose.

"Y-you look great," he stuttered awkwardly.

Kiki shook her head and brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

"Thanks, you look really good too, and I wasn't waiting too long, I was just, walking around."

Kiki pulled on the ends of her dress to try and get it to cover up more, feeling very self conscious at the moment.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Devon offered her his arm and she gladly took it as they walked around the town.

* * *

They stopped at the restaurant that her and Nikki went to for her birthday.

After ordering her meal, Kiki looked over at the couple standing on stage, and felt a sort of longing to be up there, but she hardly ever sung, and now that she was becoming apart of this world, she doubted that her voice would sound as good as it once did.

Devon, noticing her staring at the stage, quietly got up from his seat, and went over and signed his and Kiki's name up for the next song.

Smiling at a job well done, he crept back over to his seat and plopped down.

The couple finished their song and got off stage as the announcer ran on with the list.

"Alright, so next up on our list is a couple named Devon and Kiki."

Kiki was startled out of her thoughts when he announced their names and after seeing Devon's sly smile, she knew immediately that this was his doing. She shook her head as he got up and took her hand to lead her onto the stage, with her protesting the whole way. Singing In front of Nikki was one thing, but singing in front of a whole crowd of people and her date, was a whole other thing, and she didn't think she could do it.

"Devon, I can't sing," she whispered to him when they got up there. Okay so maybe that was a lie, but that was all she could think of to get out of this mess.

Unfortunately it didn't work, because all Devon said was, "don't worry, I'll be right here to help."

That was not helping in the slightest, so Kiki crossed her arms over her chest and let her bangs fall over her eyes as the song started.

 _Devon: Livin' in my own world_

 _Didn't understand_

 _That anything can happen_

 _When you take the chance_

After singing his part, Devon put his mic back and started to walk off, thinking this was a mistake, when he heard the most beautiful voice.

 _Kiki: I never believed in what I couldn't see_

 _never opened my heart_

Kiki closed her eyes as she sung, not wanting to look at all the people, but also not wanting to let Devon down, it wasn't his fault, he didn't know.

 _Devon: Ohhh_

 _Kiki: Too all the possibilities, ohh_

Devon couldn't believe that Kiki thought she couldn't sing, her voice was so beautiful It caught the whole restaurant's attention, everybody hanging on her every word.

 _Both: I know..._

 _Kiki: That something has changed_

 _Both: Never felt this way_

 _Kiki: And right here tonight_

 _Both: This could be the start of somethin' new_

The more she sang, the more Kiki grew more confident, and by the end of the first verse she opened her eyes to see looks of amazement on the audience's faces. Sneaking a quick glance at Devon, she saw an equally amazed look on his face, and he gave her an encouraging smile to continue singing.

 _Kiki: It feels so right_

 _Both: To be here with you, ooh_

 _And now lookin' in your eyes_

 _Kiki: I feel in my heart_

 _Devon: Feel in my heart_

 _Both: The start if somethin' new_

 _Both: Ohhh, yeah_

Kiki and Devon danced together as they sung, enjoying each other's presence the more they sang.

 _Devon: Now who'd of ever thought that...oh_

 _Both: We'd be here tonight...yeah_

 _Kiki: Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter_

 _Devon: Brighter, brighter_

 _Kiki: Oh, with you by my side_

 _Devon: By my side_

 _Both: I know...that somethin' has changed_

 _Never felt this way_

 _Kiki: Oh I know it for real_

 _Both: That this could be the start of somethin' new_

 _It feels so right to be here with you...oh_

 _And now lookin' in your eyes_

 _I feel in my heart_

 _The start of somethin' new_

 _Devon: I never new that It could happen_

 _Til it happened to me_

 _Ohh, yeah_

 _Both: I didn't know it before_

 _Kiki: But now it's easy to see_

 _Both: Ohhh_

 _It's the start of somethin' new_

 _It feels so right to be here with you_

 _And now lookin' in your eyes_

 _I feel in my heart_

 _That it's the start of somethin' new_

 _It feels so right_

 _Devon: So right...oh_

 _Kiki: To be here with you...oh_

 _Both: And now..._

 _Kiki: Lookin' in your eyes_

 _Devon: Lookin' in your eyes_

 _Kiki: I feel in my heart_

 _Devon: Feel in my heart_

 _Kiki: The start of somethin' new_

 _Devon: The start of somethin' new_

 _Kiki: The start of somethin' new_

 _Devon: Somethin' new_

After finishing the song, the two teenagers stood there looking into each other's eyes as they felt themselves leaning forward until their lips were almost touching. But sadly the moment was spoiled as the people in the restaurant stood and cheered for their amazing performance.

The two backed away from each other and quickly got off the stage.

* * *

After finishing their meals, Kiki and Devon walked around for a little while longer before deciding that it was time to go home.

Before leaving, Kiki turned to her date and gave him a shy and tired smile.

"Thank you Devon, I had a really good time tonight."

He smiled back and gently brushed her bangs out of her face.

"So did I, and I hope we can do it again soon."

They stood there for a few seconds, neither of them saying a word before Kiki brushed her lips against Devon's cheek, doing it in such a quick motion that he almost missed it.

After doing it, the surfer girl turned around and walked home, a large smile on her face, as Devon put his hand on his cheek where she kissed him, a smile just as big hers on his face.

* * *

 **Nikki's POV**

When the movie started I knew right away that there was something wrong. During the song Surf Crazy, I saw that there were hardly any surfers dancing, the beach looked almost deserted, with the exception of Tanner SeaCat Rascal and Giggles.

I threw a questioning look to Andrew to try and get an explanation for what was happening, but all he did was shrug and gestured for me to keep watching.

As the movie continued, I saw that, not only were the surfers missing, but quite a few bikers too. Hardly any bikers were present during Cruisin' for a Bruisin'.

I drew in a shaky breathe as I watched, and started fiddling with my necklace as the song Falling for You started. As usual, Tanner catches Lela and are pulled apart as the bikers and surfers begun their dance battle.

Despite the fact that I'm supposed to be watching all the characters, my eyes couldn't help but wander over to _him,_ as this is the part in the movie where I look at him the most. I mentally slap myself for slipping off track.

No Nikki! You can swoon over him later!

Throughout the whole movie, as the characters did their parts, I noticed that they all seemed kind of worried, and they always seemed to be glancing around, like they were expecting something bad to happen.

I suddenly came to a realization as to why this is all happening: this is all because Kiki came here!

As the movie ended, I turned to Andrew and told him what I thought. He nodded his head in agreement.

"What do we do? If the movie zaps out of existence, then what'll happen to Kiki?"

Andrew gives me a regretful look. "Then _she_ will zap out of existence too."

I shake my head in disbelief. "Wait no, she's becoming apart of the real world now, so if the movie dies, neither will she right?" I ask him, desperately hoping that he'll say yes. Instead he says, "Nikki it doesn't matter if Kiki's becoming part of this world, she is, and always will be, a character in a movie."

I felt a surge of anger build up inside me at him for thinking of her like that, but no matter how many times I tell myself that he's wrong, I know deep down inside that he's right. I run a weary hand through my hair.

"So what do we do now?"

"We have to send her back," he says. "If we don't, then the whole movie will disappear and so will she."

I nod my head, and feel my eyes burn up with tears. I subtly wipe them away and try to think of how I'm going to convince Kiki to go back to the movie, when I think of only one conclusion.

I'm going to have to make her never want to be in this world ever again.

* * *

 **We are reaching the end of the story folks, I hope you've enjoyed it, and we will be finding out about Nikki's crush really soon.**

 **The song Kiki and Devon sing is The Start of Something New from the movie High School Musical.**

 **See ya next time!:)**


	12. No Way Out

**Hello friends! I'm glad I got this one done quickly, but keep In mind, this chapter is going to be very sad, but I'm very proud of it.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I lay in my bed, waiting for Kiki to come home so I can get this all over with. I told Andrew my plan before he left, and although he wasn't quite sure that it would work, he agreed to help me and stay where I told him to.

I can't believe I'm going to do this, drive my first and only friend away like this just for the sake of a movie. But also for her sake, I remind myself. I debate over what I'm going to tell her when she gets back when I hear my phone ring. When I pick it up I see that it's Anya, one of the girls I live with, and the only one I can really tolerate.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nikki, Ms Hilga said to tell you that a new girl is coming to live with us, and that you're gonna have to share your room."

I roll my eyes. I'm really not in the mood to deal with this.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not-". I stop myself from saying anymore when I get an idea in my head. If I have a girl sharing my room with me, then I won't be able to hide Kiki, and she'll have to go back to Wet Side Story. It's a perfect plan!

"Tell Ms Hilga I said okay," is all I say before I hang up, not bothering to wait for a response. I'm usually not this mean, but can you blame me, I'm about to lose the only friend I've ever had!

I grab my pillow and scream into it, then I throw it back on the bed, and flop down on it. I feel myself drift off to sleep when I hear the front door open and Kiki's voice.

"Nikki! I'm home." I sigh and get up. Time's up, gotta get rid of her.

I walk as slowly as I can down the stairs, _really really really_ not wanting to do this, especially when I get downstairs and see her happy face. She runs over to me and hugs me, and I can't tell you how much it took me to not hug back.

"Oh Nikki, I had the best night of my life!" She lets go and twirls around the room a bit.

"Kiki," I start to say.

"I never knew I could be so happy in a place like this, but things are so wonderful."

"Kiki," I say again, but she cuts me off again.

"I just love being here"-

"You have to leave." I blurted out, getting kind of frustrated. She turns back to me and her smile falters.

"What?"

I look at her, my face devoid of emotion. "Ms Hilga called and said that I have to share a room with a new girl."

"Then tell her no, you have me. If another girl's living with you then where will I go?"

I shrug, trying to act as if I don't care. "Not my problem, the new girl will probably be less annoying then you," I say cruelly.

Kiki looks at me with disbelief in her eyes, and I have to look away for a second to keep myself from crying. "Are you saying you don't want me here anymore,?"

"Yup, I figured, if I have someone else living with me, we'll eventually have to talk to each other, then who knows, maybe we'll be great friends, then I won't really have much use for you."

Kiki's eyes brim with tears, and I'm pretty sure my eyes are doing the exact same thing, I can't believe I'm doing this.

"I thought you were my friend Nikki!" She screams at me.

"Yeah, well you thought wrong, you're better off in Wet Side Story," I scream back. I'm really hoping this fight will end soon, I don't know if I can take much more of this.

Kiki crosses her arms over her chest and says, " well Devon likes me, maybe I should go live with him."

I chuckle. "You really think Devon likes you? This isn't the movie world remember? In the real world boys don't care about feelings, he'll stay with you for a while, and when he gets bored he'll just go off with another girl, and forget all about you."

Kiki looks down as tears roll down her face, smearing her makeup. "I never thought you'd be this cruel Nikki." She looks back up at me and raises her voice. "Fine, you want me to go back to Wet Side Story, alright, at least there I know I can trust and depend on people, unlike this horrible place!"

"Great, you talk a lot less there then you do here!" That did it, as soon as I said that, Kiki put her hands to her mouth and ran out the door, sobbing the entire way.

After she left, I did the exact same thing, falling to my knees, I sobbed my heart out, honestly not believing what I just said.

"Goodbye Kiki, I'm so sorry," I choke out.

* * *

Andrew walked along the beach, looking out at the ocean and all it's magnificent wonders, waiting for a certain brunette surfer girl to come running by. He wasn't very confident in Nikki's plan to force Kiki to leave, but he himself didn't have any clue what to do, so he agreed to help, and stayed on the beach, ready to comfort the unfortunate girl.

As he stared in silence at the small waves, the elderly man heard something that sounded distinctly like sniffling. He turned in the direction he heard it, to see a very upset Kiki running towards him.

 _I guess the plan worked,_ he thought. When she came near enough, the pretty girl threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. Awkwardly, he gently stroked her head and wondered vaguely if this was how grandfathers comforted their grandchildren, but shook the thought away and focused on the distressed teenager. Having thoughts like that weren't going to help.

After what seemed maybe about twenty minutes according to Andrew, she finally calmed down and her sobs died down to sniffles.

"S-she kicked me out A-Andrew, I t-thought she was my friend and she betrayed me," she said shakily.

"I'm so sorry Kiki, you can stay with me if you want," he offered, trying to act as casual, yet as sympathetic as possible. Instead of accepting, she shook her head.

"No. Nikki was right about one thing, I am better off in a movie. When the sun comes up I'm going back home. Andrew, can you please stay with me till I go?"

"Of course."

Kiki sat down on the sand and stared out into the ocean, and after looking at the poor girls tear stained face, the former actor couldn't help but feel a wave of sympathy for her, despite all of this being part of the plan, and sat down next to her in silence, as they both awaited the sunrise.

* * *

I'm laying on my bed again, but this time I'm waiting for Ms Hilga and all the girl's to come home. I feel horrible, I mean, I know it was my plan, and I knew it was going to be hard, but I didn't imagine that it'd be this bad. It feels like I've lost my parents all over again. My pillow is wet from all the tears, but I take no notice of it as I try to drift off to sleep and forget this all even happened. But once again my sleep is disturbed by the front door opening, and I hear that shrill voice calling me.

"Quanika, come down here." I groan and drowsily get out of bed and walk downstairs, and see Ms Hilga standing in the doorway talking to the new girl. I put on a friendly smile and walk over to say hi, when Anya stops me with a look.

"Hi mother, how was your trip."

"Exhausting, but that's none of your concern anymore." She gestures for the girl to leave and fixes me with a puzzled look.

"Um, where are your bags, you know where they are." Now it's my turn to get a puzzled look.

"Uh, what?"

"Your bags," she repeats. "I told Anya to tell you that the new girl is going to have your room."

"Um, I thought I was going to share the room with her." Ms Hilga's face turns angry as she speaks.

"Well _apparently, Anya_ didn't get the message _right."_ She whips her head around to glare at Anya, and the girl shrinks under her cold gaze. "What I _meant_ to say was, that girl is going to have your room, and _you_ are going to leave." Her fake friendly demeanor returns as she tells me this.

"Leave? Leave where?" She flicks her hand.

"I don't care, that's none of my concern now, you do what you want." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Y-you're kicking me out? You can't do that!" I shout. This couldn't be happening, was this fates way of getting back at me for doing what I did to Kiki?

"I own this place, I can do whatever I want, and what I _want,_ is for you to get out of here and never come back! That girl has a much larger inheritance, so you're of no use to me anymore, so leave! I'm giving you ten minutes to pack your bags!"

I turn to the other girls, hoping for some sort of support from them, but all they do is turn away. Thanks a lot guys.

I run up to my room and quickly get my things packed, then I quickly head out the door, not saying a word to anybody. I know I should be happy. I'm finally free from Ms Hilga and her cruel ways, but it doesn't feel much like a victory if I can't share it with Kiki. Instead I feel abandoned, and I feel more tears come into my eyes, but I wipe them away and try to do the only thing I know: sing.

 _Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone_

 _But there's nothing I can say_

 _To change the things I've done_

 _I'd do anything within my power_

 _I'd give everything I've got_

 _But the path I seek is hidden_

 _From me now_

I know she can't hear me, but as I sing the next part, I sing it just for Kiki, apologizing for all I've done.

 _Dear friend, I let you down_

 _You trusted me, believed in me_

 _And I let you down_

 _Of all the things I hid from you_

 _I cannot hide the shame_

 _And I pray someone, something will_

 _Come, to take away the pain_

I throw my bags down and run along the beach, trying to escape all of the pain as I continue.

 _There's no way out of this dark place_

 _No hope, no future_

 _I know I can't be free_

 _But I can't see another way_

 _I can't face another day_

When I'm done, I fall to my knees in the sand and cry more than I ever have in my life, over my parents, over Kiki, and over my current situation. After I calm down, I feel someone touch my shoulder. I look up to see none other than Kiki herself, and the look on her face says it. She heard.

I jump up and wrap her up in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Kiki." She rubs my back as I cry.

"I know Nikki, I know."

* * *

 **Poor girls, am I doing good? I hope I am, I really liked this chapter.**

 **Hope you liked it, the song is No Way Out by Phil Collins from Brother Bear.**

 **See ya next time! :)**


	13. Replacing a friend

**Hey! Here's chapter thirteen, I'm so excited! I didn't want to leave anyone hanging after all the drama in the last chapter, so here it is, and sorry, it may seem a little rushed but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After all that had happened, I decided to just come clean and tell Kiki why I did what I did. She quietly listened to my story, while Andrew went to go get a surfboard from his house, seeing as it was almost morning. After I was done, Kiki gave me a confused look and said, "you know, if you would of just told me what was happening, I would've just gone, you didn't have to say all those mean things to _make_ me go."

I chuckled awkwardly and said, "yeah, well you see, I didn't want you to be unhappy when you left, so I wanted to do something that would make you _want_ to go, so...yeah."

"I fail to understand what goes on in that head of yours." I nod my head. "Yep." We both laugh as Andrew walks over to us with a large surfboard in his arms.

"Kiki, it's almost sunrise, you'd better get going." She opens her mouth to say something but closes it and looks out at the huge waves, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I thought I'd have a little more time," she says quietly. "But I know I have to go." She turns to me and smiles. "Thank you Nikki, for everything you've done these past few days, I couldn't imagine having a better friend." I return the smile and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Same here, meeting you has been an amazing experience, and I'll treasure it forever."

"I just wish I didn't have to leave," she said, looking down sadly.

"I'd take your place if I could," I say honestly, I mean after what happened with Ms Hilga, I'd be more than happy to leave this world, there's nothing here for me anymore. But Kiki deserves to be here, she's got a lot of things going for her.

"Maybe you can." Andrew's voice turned our attention to the elderly man as he continued. "I mean if you take Kiki's place in the movie, I don't think anything will change, things will probably go back to the way they usually were."

I turn around to face my friend. "That's it! I'll take your place and live in Wet Side Story, and you can stay here and live in the real world."

"Yeah that's a great plan, but where will I live? I know earlier when we were fighting I said that I'd go live with Devon, but now that I think about it, it'd probably be kind of weird to live with someone you just met." My face fell after I realized that she had a point, living with someone you just met, no matter how much you like them, might not be a very good idea.

Andrew once again jumped into the conversation and said, "you could live with me Kiki." She looked at Andrew with a hopeful look in her eyes. "What?"

He shrugged and layed the surfboard on the ground. "Well like I said, me and Alexandra were never able to have children, and, to be honest, it's been very lonely these past few years without her. I would love to have a chance at having a child, even if you aren't really mine." He stopped for a moment and looked at the ground, and immediately I could tell that adopting Kiki would probably mean a lot more to him then he let on.

"So, what do you say Kiki? Would you like to be my daughter?" Kiki gave him a sympathetic and excited look.

"Of course! I'd love to Andrew! Thank you."

At that moment, Kiki's body mysteriously started to sparkle up and she began to shake uncontrollably. I began to panic, hoping and praying that she wouldn't disappear, but almost as quickly as it came, the sparkling and shaking stopped and her body went back to normal.

"Oh no, Nikki we have to get you in the movie as soon as possible, say your goodbyes quickly," Andrew said with panic in his eyes. I quickly hugged Kiki and quickly spoke.

"Kiki, before I leave, I just want you to know that after my parents died, the reason I never had any friends wasn't because of Ms Hilga, it was because I was afraid of losing another person I care about, so I shut myself away from people, I shut that part of my life out so I wouldn't get hurt again, but now I know that was a mistake. Don't do what I did Kiki, don't shut people out, you have a great life ahead of you. Don't spend it alone, ok?" I spoke as fast as I could, my voice trembling after each word as I tried to keep away the tears in my eyes, remembering all the times I ignored all the other girl's in the orphanage, never wanting to hang out or talk because I was afraid, and now I realize what a complete snob I must of seemed like, and I understand now why none of them stood up for me when Ms Hilga kicked me out. But I tell myself that after today, I won't ever do that again.

"I won't Nikki, and listen, when you get to Wet Side Story, don't become a background character, ok? I mean you don't have to make the movie all about you, but involve yourself enough in it so that you're noticed, and who knows, maybe you'll even get to fall in love with him." I give her a hopeful look.

"You really think I could fall in love with him." She nods her head. "Yeah, I think you most definitely could. And I also want you to have this, maybe it'll bring you good luck in the movie." She takes off her bracelet and slips it on my wrist. I look fondly at it and look gratefully up at her.

"I'll treasure it forever."

Me and Kiki share one last hug, and I walk over to the where the surfboard lays waiting for me. I look at Andrew with deep gratitude in my eyes.

"Thank you Andrew," is all I say. He dips his head formally and pats my shoulder.

"You did good kid, you did good. Have fun in your new life."

"I will. Goodbye."

I take a deep breathe and paddle out into the water, and I turn around for just a second to wave goodbye to my friends. As I turn back around I see a huge wave forming, and I paddle over to surf it, but immediately It proves to be to difficult for me, and it crashes down on me. I thrash around the water for only a few seconds it seems, before I come up for some air, and I notice right away that it's different. I smile in relief as I paddle to the shore. But I stop for moment to let it all sink in. This is actually happening. I'm actually going to be a character in my favourite movie. Wow.

 _Look at the world_

 _So close, and I'm halfway to it!_

 _Look at it all_

 _So big, do I even dare?_

 _Look at me_

 _There at last!_

 _I just have to do it_

 _Should I?_

 _No!_

 _Here I go_

After I manage to get there, I take in the scenery around me. Andrew was right. Now that I'm here, everything is back to normal. Many unnamed surfers are already out partying and laughing and having fun. Nobody has noticed me, so I continued my song.

 _Just smell the waves! The sand!_

 _Just like I dreamed they'd be_

I lay down in the sand as I soak up the warm rays of the sun, and smell the amazing aromas of this beautiful paradise I'm at.

 _Just feel that summer breeze_

 _The way it's calling me_

 _For like the first time ever, I'm completely free!_

I stand up and run along the beach, my brown locks and my seashell necklace flowing behind me as I sprint across the beach, going faster and faster as I sing each word.

 _I could go running_

 _And racing_

 _And dancing_

 _And chasing_

 _And leaping_

 _And bounding_

 _Hair flying_

 _Heart pounding_

 _And splashing_

 _And reeling_

 _And finally feeling_

 _That's when my life begins!_

I spread my arms out as I finish my song, my head lifted up to the sky, not in the least bit tired after all that running and singing. My eyes are closed in absolute bliss, the largest smile on my face.

I put my arms down when I hear someone address me.

"Wow, you've got a great voice." I whip my body around to face four very familiar people: SeaCat, Tanner, Rascal and Giggles.

* * *

 **And that's it for now, and In the next chapter, you guys finally get to see who Nikki's crush is!**

 **I also wanted to say, I'm going to change Nikki's name to something that sounds more surfer-y, I already know what I want it to be, it's going to be Tiki, but I would love to hear if anyone has a better name for her, so feel free to tell me in the reviews.**

 **Until next time friends, bye! :)**


	14. The End of the Beginning

**This is it guys, the very last chapter. I really hope you love it, and be warned, there's a long authors note on the bottom. Here we go!**

* * *

I gaze shyly at the four surfers in front of me, blushing at the complement SeaCat gave me. Just like when I met Kiki, I was freaking out on the inside, but I made sure that I looked calm and cool on the outside.

"Thank you," is all I say, afraid that I might say something stupid and ruin this chance of meeting and befriending the characters of my favorite movie.

Tanner moves to the front of the group and flashes me his sparkling smile. My blush deepens as I smile back, though I'm pretty sure my smile isn't nearly as nice as his.

"Hey, my name's Tanner." He turns around and gestures to his friends as he introduces them. "That's SeaCat, Rascal and Giggles." SeaCat and Rascal smile at me when their names are said, and Giggles waves her hand excitedly to me, the fringe on her bathing suit shaking slightly. I wave my hand shyly at all of them, still too afraid to say anything.

"Hi, my name's-" I stop for a second to let myself think. This is a new world. I can be anybody I want to be here, I don't have to be Quanika 'Nikki' Bennett, the orphaned girl who shut everybody out, I can be someone new, someone I want to be. Quanika Bennett can be the actress who played me.

"My name is Tiki." Tiki. In my opinion, that's the perfect name for me, and it's who I want to be. And I also want a name that reminds me of my best friend, the reason why I'm here, though by the time the sun sets, I'm pretty sure I won't remember who Kiki is, because I'll be completely apart of the movie, but I hope that in some way, it'll show Kiki how much she means to me, even if we won't know each other.

"Tiki. That's a really cool name, it sounds like a surfer name, are you a surfer?"

"Yeah it's my favorite thing to do." The smiles on their faces grow larger when they hear this.

"Really? That's our favorite thing to do too!" Exclaimed Tanner. He gasped suddenly and said, "you should totally go surfing with us, the waves are _huge_!" I giggle into my hand at his enthusiasm. Tanner was always one of my favorite characters because of his childish innocence.

The others looked at me expectantly, and felt myself nod my head happily.

"Yeah sure, but I don't have a surfboard, you see I just moved here, and I don't have a lot of stuff." I say in disappointment. I just now remembered that I don't have home...or anything else for that matter.

"That's ok, you can borrow one of ours, we have a bunch of them," Giggles said. My smile returns and I nod my head.

Rascal and SeaCat grab my hands and lead me to where they were all hanging out. They headed over to Rascals car to get their surfboards, and as I waited, I noticed that my bathing suit had changed. I now wore a sea green pin up one piece swimsuit, super cute new sandals, and a brand new seashell necklace, with various other seashells decorating it, and although my hair stayed loose and flowing, when I ran my hand through it, I was shocked to feel the silky smoothness of my brown locks.

 _I could get used to this,_ I thought. I still can't believe I'm actually here!

After they got their boards, Giggles lent me one of the many boards they had, and we headed out.

* * *

We all surfed for two hours before I suggested we take a break, and as we walked around the beach, I got to know them a bit, and before you know it, we all became fast friends. I was actually surprised that they had welcomed me so quickly into their group, because they had known each other for for a long time, and even though they just met me, they acted like they'd known me for years. It was both exciting, and slightly overwhelming.

I heard my stomach rumble, and quickly covered it in embarrassment. The others chuckled at my hunger, and I felt my cheeks burn.

"Why don't we go to Big Mommas for something to eat," SeaCat suggested. "And while we're there, you can meet more of our friends."

"Yeah that sounds grea- wait what?" I asked, suddenly feeling very nervous. I wasn't ready to meet all the surfers that hung out at Big Mommas. And what if the bikers were there, I certainly wasn't ready for that!

"Uh, y-you know, I c-can eat later, I'm not that hungry." I stumble over my words. They look at me with confusion etched on their faces.

"No it's ok, I'll pay for the food if you don't have any money," SeaCat offered.

"No It's not that, it's just...I don't think I'll belong there," I say, deciding to just tell them the truth.

"Don't belong," they all say at the same time, looking even more confused. Tanner shakes his head and chuckles.

"Every surfer belongs at Big Mommas," he says and slings his arm around my shoulders, the others all voicing their agreement as they led me to the restaurant, me arguing and complaining the whole way, as a song began to play.

 _Tanner: There is nothing complicated_

 _About the way we live_

When we got to Big Momma's, a few surfers were already there, and when they saw us, they waved their arms for us to come over. Tanner nicely shook his head and showed me around as he sang.

 _We are here for each other, happy to give_

 _All we have we share_

 _And all of us, we care_

 _So come on_

As the band started to play, all the surfers got up and started to dance, while some of them began tossing around beach balls. Giggles waved her hand for me to join, but I gently shook my head and walked around observing the scene as they continued to sing.

 _All: Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our brotherly time_

 _We're happy giving and taking_

 _To the friends we're making_

 _There's nothing we won't do_

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _Rascal: Welcome into the family_

 _All: Welcome to our happy to be time_

 _SeaCat: We're so happy_

 _All: This is our festival_

 _You know, and best of all_

 _Rascal: Best of all_

 _All: We're here to share it all_

While they sang, one of the surfers tossed a beach ball in mine and Giggles direction. I tried to catch it but it slipped out of my hand, and I managed to bounce it around a few times in my hands before I accidentally tripped over a chair. I looked at Giggles and the other surfers, and smiled awkwardly. They all looked at each other before bursting into mad laughing fits, but I knew they weren't trying to be mean.

 _Giggles: There's a bond between us_

 _Nobody can explain_

 _It's a celebration of life_

 _SeaCat: And seeing friends again_

While SeaCat sang his part, he picked up a piece of tomato and threw it at Giggles, making it stick into her hair. She glared playfully at him and threw a piece of lettuce at him, and he held his hands up in surrender.

 _Rascal: I'd be there for you_

To avoid anything else from happening, Rascal grabbed Giggles hand and spun her around a few times, and pointed at her with a goofy smile on his face when he sang 'you'.

 _Tanner: I know you'd be there for me, too_

Tanner came up from behind them and put both of his arms around their shoulders, and smiled affectionately at them as he sang his part.

 _Giggles: So, come on_

 _All: Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our brotherly time_

 _SeaCat: We're so happy_

 _All: This is our festival_

 _You know, and best of all_

 _Rascal: Best of all_

 _All: We're here to share it all_

 _Rascal: Remembering love once departed_

I smiled fondly when I saw a surfer couple together, holding hands as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

 _All: Someone near to your heart_

 _Rascal: Finding love, planning a future_

Rascal took a flower off of a plant nearby and placed it behind my ear. I blushed and smiled at him as I adjusted it so it would stay in there.

 _SeaCat: Telling stories and laughing with friends_

 _Tanner and Giggles: Precious moments you'll never forget_

Watching all the happy surfers, dancing and having a good time, just being with each other made me want to get up and join them. So I stood in the middle of the crowd, and began to sing, my voice small and unsure at first, but gradually growing and becoming more confident, much like the owner itself.

 _Me: This has to be_

 _The most beautiful_

 _The most peaceful place_

 _I've ever been to_

 _It's nothing like_

 _I've ever seen before_

 _When I think how far I've come_

 _I can't believe it_

 _And yet I see it_

 _And then I see family_

 _I see the way I used to be_

I look around as I sing, noticing the amazed expressions on everyones faces, as I sung from my heart, telling them all what I thought of this wonderful place I'm at, and how happy I am to be here.

 _Rascal: Come on_

 _All: Welcome to our family_

 _SeaCat: Welcome into our family_

 _All: Welcome to our brotherly time_

 _Giggles: We're so happy_

 _All: We're happy giving and taking_

 _To the friends we're making_

 _There's nothing we won't do_

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _Tanner: Welcome into the family_

 _All: Welcome to our happy to be time_

 _Tanner: We're so happy_

 _All: This is our festival_

 _You know, and best of all_

 _We're here to share it_

 _We're here to share it all_

During the last note, another beach ball flew in my direction, and this time I actually caught it. People cheered in the restaurant, and many people came to welcome me into the gang, with Rascal nearby.

But our happiness was cut short when we all heard the sound of motorcycles outside. We all rushed to the far side of the restaurant as the bikers came in and took their seats. Luckily there were no confrontations today, except for the glares everyone kept shooting at each other.

"Be careful of the bikers, their nothing but bad news." SeaCat whispered into my ear and lead me over to a booth, where the rest of our friends already were.

"I'll go get us something to eat," I offered.

I got up and placed everyones orders, and while I waited, I walked around Big Momma's, amazed at how beautiful it is in real life. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice anything around me until I bumped into someone. I was about to apologize, when my breathe caught in my throat at the sight in front of me.

There he was. My crush, with his slicked back blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, and tall muscular body hidden in a jacket, stood Lugnut. I'm pretty sure I swooned a little, he's even more handsome in person.

"Watch it soifer," he growled in his thick biker accent. I snapped out of my thoughts and remembered that the bikers and surfers are enemy's.

"You watch it, rodent," I growled back. He said nothing more, he just walked away glaring at me the whole time, me returning it, while on the inside I was squealing like a fangirl.

At that moment I remembered what Kiki said, about me changing the movie so I was involved more, and for a second I wondered if maybe I was involved more, maybe Lugnut would fall in love with me. Of course I would never _make_ him fall in love with me, I don't even think I could. But I hope that, by some miracle, we could possibly be together. I guess only time will tell.

With that in mind, I get my friend's orders and walk back to the booth, a big smile on my face as I welcomed in my new life.

 _Good by Nikki, hello Tiki._

* * *

 **With Kiki**

Kiki and Andrew stayed there staring out into the ocean.

"She's gone," she murmured. Her new father nodded his agreement and they went home.

When they got home, Kiki decided to take a nap and relax for a bit before deciding to go to Devon's house. On their date the night before, Devon had asked Kiki to join his band, and of course she said yes, and they agreed to meet the next day.

When she got to his house, her and Devon sat down and began working on songs. They worked for about three hours, and then they decided to test one out.

Kiki stared at the mic, and felt a wave of sorrow and happiness hit her. She was so happy that she was able to do something that she loved, but felt sad that she didn't have Nikki to share it with.

When she looked at Devon though, all those thoughts washed away like the ocean. Kiki didn't know if Devon and her would ever have a serious future together, but she couldn't imagine being with anybody else. The brunette took a deep breathe and began to sing.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kiki, in the movie world, Tiki had begun to sing the exact same song, and the two girls sung together, both in different worlds, but in perfect unity.

 _Baby, look at me and tell me what do you see?_

 _You ain't seen the best of me yet_

 _Give me time, I'll make you forget the rest_

 _I've got more in me, and you can set it free_

 _I can catch the moon in my hand_

 _Don't you know who I am?_

 _Remember my name_

 _(Fame)I'm gonna live forever_

 _I'm gonna learn how to fly (high)_

 _I feel it coming together_

 _People will see me and cry_

 _(Fame) I'm gonna make it to heaven_

 _Light up the sky like a flame_

 _(Fame) I'm gonna live forever_

 _Baby, remember my name_

 _(Remember, remember, remember, remember)_

 _(Remember, remember, remember, remember_

 _Baby hold me tight, 'cause you can make it right_

 _You can shoot me straight to the top_

 _Give me love and take all I got to give_

 _Baby I'll be tough, too much is not enough, no_

 _I can ride your heart 'til it breaks_

 _Ooh, I got what it takes_

 _Remember my name_

 _(Fame) I'm gonna live forever_

 _I'm gonna learn how to fly (high)_

 _I feel it coming together_

 _People will see me and cry_

 _(Fame) I'm gonna make it to heaven_

 _Light up the sky like a flame_

 _(Fame) I'm gonna live forever_

 _Baby, remember my..._

 _(Remember, remember, remember, remember)_

 _(Remember, remember, remember, remember)_

 _(Fame) I'm gonna make it to heaven_

 _Light up the sky like a flame_

 _(Fame) I'm gonna live forever_

 _Baby, remember my..._

 _(Remember, remember, remember, remember)_

 _(Remember, remember, remember, remember)_

 _(Remember my name)_

 _(Fame) I'm gonna live forever_

 _I'm gonna learn how to fly (high)_

 _I feel it coming together_

 _People will see me and cry_

 _(Fame) I'm gonna make it to heaven_

 _Light up the sky..._

Both of the girls finished and threw there heads up to the sky, drinking in the sounds of the cheering people, and ready to live their brand new lives.

* * *

 **Tiki's POV**

Heh, sorry, I was having so much fun I almost forgot. Did you think that was the end?

* * *

 **So what did you think about the ending? Like it, hate it? Let me know, and what do you think about Tiki and Lugnut, think they'd make a cute couple?**

 **The songs are Welcome from the movie Brother Bear, and Fame, from the movie Fame.**

 **First of all, I want to give thanks to God for all he's done for me and for always being there, because if it weren't for him, i don't know where I'd be.**

 **I also want to give a big shout out and thank you to author Cherrygorrila for reviewing and supporting me throughout every single chapter, and I hope you continue to support me in future stories. You're actually my favorite author on this site so it's such an honor to hear that you like my story.**

 **And no, this is most definitely not the end of my stories, there will be more, don't you worry, and even though this story isn't my favorite, it will always remain special because it's the first of many stories to come.**

 **Thank you all so much for your support, and until next time, see ya!**


End file.
